


Tea is at four

by HobbitBraids



Series: Of Tea and Ivy [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ...and his mustache braids, Abuse of Afternoon Tea, And at tagging, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Because Fili, Everybody Lives, Eye Rolling Galore, F/M, Fili is the best, Fluff and Smut, Forgive me if characters seem OOC, I am obsessed with his dimples, I suppose, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Sexual Frustration, The title is a favorite quote (i'm rubbish at titles), Timeline might be wonky to fit my agenda, bear with me, self indulgence at it's finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitBraids/pseuds/HobbitBraids
Summary: Several years after the Battle Fíli is part of Thorin's small escort to the Shire in order to sweep their former burglar back with him to the Lonely Mountain.  Fíli is eager to return to the Shire but for reasons other than Bilbo. He was looking forward to finding the young hobbit lass he met the night of their unexpected party at Bag End. Little did he know she is now one of Bilbo's charges and has become all too familiar with the adventures of the golden prince (during the Quest and in life in the Mountain). She is also waiting to see if the letters that arrive from the famous dwarven kingdom bring news of another unexpected journey.





	1. New arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but I thank Mr. Tolkien everyday for gifting us with these wonderful characters and stories (even if we tend to fix them a bit for our own entertainment). I hope I can do them justice. Enjoy!  
> *No Beta*

    It was a warm, sunny day. Uncle Bilbo was somewhere at the market, probably on his way back home. You were busy getting things ready for afternoon tea while Frodo eyed the chocolate pinwheels. As you set the first tray down to cool there was a knock on the door.

    "Who could that be?" you wondered aloud. Frodo just shrugged and tried to sneak a pinwheel from the tray. "Stop that. You know uncle wants us to eat together." Wipping your hands you heard another knock, a little harder and quicker than the first. "Coming!" you called.  _Do they really expect me to run,_ you thought, heading towards the door. When you finally opened it you froze as you laid eyes on your visitors. Four dwarves, to be exact.

    "Good afternoon, miss" started the imposing looking dwarf as he lowered his hand (clearly ready for a third knock). "My name is..." but an excited scream of "Thorin!" came from behind you interrupting the aforementioned visitor.

    Frodo made his way under the arm still steadying you because of the sight in front of you. "Sage, it's Thorin!" he continued turning to look between you and the dwarves.

    "Uncle said they might come someday!" And now he was bouncing all over the front garden looking at each one in wonder. "He said they would visit and here they are. After all the letters they're here!"

    "Thorin Oakenshield, at your service." He gave a quick bow. "These are my companions Dwalin, Fíli and Kíli," he paused, probably waiting on another outburst from your brother. 

    " G-Good afternoon," you managed to stamer, your mind trying to catch up with your surroundings. You noticed Frodo was already getting too close to the ponies and that did not fare well. Taking a deep breath and focusing on the task at hand, you moved past Thorin and managed to guide Frodo away and towards the smial before he got bitten or kicked, whilst trying to ignore the blue eyes that followed you from behind one of the ponies. Setting Frodo inside the door behind you, you turned to the dwarves.

    "My name is Sage", you paused as you heard your name echoed from behind  _that same pony_ and a barely concealed snicker form the younger prince next to Dwailn. "Sage Baggins, and this is my brother Frodo. What brings such notable dwarves to these parts?"  _As if it wasn't clear enough_ , you thought, resisting a smile. Frodo kept bouncing behind you.

    Thorin cleared his throat. "We have traveled here from Erebor to speak with Bil-Master Baggins. We were under the impression this was still his home." He straightened up to his full height.

    "This is indeed his home. He should be back shortly." You moved aside to invite them in. "You must all be travel worn and exhausted. Do come in, it is almost tea time. I will put the kettle on while we wait." Frodo moved back to let the travelers in, still doe-eyed. You audibly held your breath when at last the blonde prince moved through the door in front of you, a small nod and a smile. "Do take your boots off,  _please_." With that you closed the door and, leaving Frodo looking out the window at the ponies, made your way to the kitchen. You missed the intrigued look on the crown prince's face and how he turned to his brother for a quick whispered conversation before Dwalin shoved them unceremoniously into the sitting room. (These lads were  _not_ going to ruin his consumption of sweets when they were so freely offered.)


	2. A dilema for our Burglar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions, decisions...

    The kettle whistled as you heard Uncle Bilbo's huff at the door. "Who has taken it upon themselves to use my front garden as a stable?"

    You rolled your eyes, taking the kettle off of the fire and made your way to the kitchen doorway. You watched in mild amusement when a noise between a choke and a whimper left him as all four dwarves came into his line of sight, Frodo trailing behind them yelling "King Thorin is here, uncle! He finally came!"

    Bilbo stood rooted to the spot. A mixture of awe and confusion set on his face. _A rare sight indeed_ , you thought with an amused smile. You ventured a look at the dwarves crowding the doorway across from you and found yourself locking eyes with Fíli.

    "Mr. Boggins!" came Kíli's excited voice while bouncing over and embracing your uncle, knocking down the groceries. His unexpected enthusiasm took you by surpirse making you drop the hand towel you were holding.

    "Kíli, let him breathe," Fíli supplied as he went to untangle his brother and help pick up the bags of groceries. "Good to see you again, Master _Baggins,"_ he added pointedly, smiling at your uncle and patting him on the back. He had also picked up the hand towel, handing it to you with wink before disappearing into the kitchen. 

    "Uncle?" Frodo said putting his small hand on uncle's arm, sounding concerned. "It's Thorin. Can you see him?" Dwalin stepped forward, nodding in greeting while he scooped up Frodo with one arm and grabbing Kíli with the other, making his way to the kitchen.

    "Bilbo..." came a breathy whisper. That was your cue to follow the rest into the kitchen. You busied yourself with getting enough cups and saucers and spoons and...

    "Oh!" you ran into a solid body making you almost drop the plates. Looking up you realized who it was. "Excuse me Master, um, prince..." your voice trailed of not really knowing how to address him. 

     "Here, let me help with that Miss Sage," he said, taking the plates and setting them on the tray. "And Fíli serves me fine," flashing you a dimpled smile over his shoulder. You held back a sigh that might have been more out of frustration than actual embarrasment. Before you could say anything else, a flustered Uncle Bilbo came through the door with an extremely apologetic looking Thorin on his heels.

     "Did you expect me to just grab my rucksack and walking stick and run off like the first time?!" was the first thing out of your uncle.

     "Maybe grab a couple of handkerchiefs?" was Thorin's quick reply. "You know how allergic you are to the ponies."

     Uncle just gaped at him, unamused. Thorin gave him a warm smile. It did not help. Another thing that did not help was Dawlin and Kíli sniggering next to the fireplace. Fíli, apparently trying his hand at diplomacy, offered up the tray of chocolate pinwheels. Uncle Bilbo turned and stared out the small window.

    "I'm hungry." Frodo said. "C'mon Mister Dwalin," and he pulled the larger dwarf by the arm. "Uncle always says how much you like sweets." He beamed. The dwarf obliged easily enough. As they made their way towards the dining room, Dwalin grabbed Fíli in turn (who was still holding the tray of sweets) and dragged him with them.

    "I'll bring the tea," said Kíli, snatching the tray in front of you, winking and nodding towards the dining room, following after his brother.

    You took pity on Thorin, who's smile had faltered in the moments following his exchange with Uncle Bilbo. "Follow me, Master Oakenshield." You noticed how his resolve faltered when uncle made no move to come. "He just needs a moment," you whispered daring a conspiratorial wink. He hesitated for a quick moment but gave you a hopeful yet reserved smile. "Don't you worry," you added in a low voice as you walked through the doorway. "Uncle has wanted nothing more than to run back to the Lonely Mountain ever since he set foot in the Shire. Unfortunately he had us come into his life unexpectedly a mere fortnight after his return, with our parents' accident and all..." your voice trailed off.

    Thorin stopped and turned to face you. "Bilbo had spoken of certain responsibilities he had in the Shire but was never specific. My deepest condolences to you and your brother for your loss." You gave him a sad smile. He nodded in understanding then, stood a little straighter, his mind made up. "I would have all of you be part of our Kingdom," he put a hand on your shoulder, "of our  _family_ ," he added a little louder. "I made it clear to him just moments ago. Mahal knows my sister would be over the moon having another lass on her side, not to mention having a young faunt to help look after." His soft smile faltered and you noticed he was looking somewhere behind you. You turned to find Uncle Bilbo standing beyond the doorway.

    "Are you sure?" he asked in a hesitant voice.

    "I am." Thorin responded confidently. He took a step towards Bilbo. "If all of you would have us as your family, it would be the one thing I've been missing."

    You could feel the tension in the room as all of you held your collective breaths waiting for uncle's response. "I would need to discuss it with my niece and nephew, I will then give you our answer." He walked over to Thorin and rested his hand on the dwarf King's arm. "We would still need time to make arrangements..." his voice trailed off.

    "Take as long as you need," Thorin responded, covering uncle's hand with his own. "We will procure rooms in Bree for as long as you will have us. My sister Dis along with Balin are most capable of running the kingdom in my stead. Besides," he paused and actually chuckled, "you were always my most persuasive advisor, just living on the other side of Arda." Uncle Bilbo smiled and twitched his nose. The atmosphere in the room changed in an instant.

    "We are going to Erebor Sage!" bumping into Fíli (who was still holding the tray) and running over to tug on your arm. 

    "Mahal, lad!" came Dwalin's impatient grunt. "Ye're goin' ter knock 'em down and we've still not eaten any!" Frodo just kept holding on to your hand, turning you around while both princes laughed.

    "Nonsense!" said uncle in his usual scandalized manner. "Gather 'round because I certainly do not intend on missing any meals." He turned to Thorin, waging a finger at the King. "And no more talk about Bree. We have plenty of room here for all," he poked the dwarf on the chest in mock indignation. "We've been apart for far too long. Besides, I could definetley use some extra hands reigning in this faunt," he said pointedly looking at Frodo who decided to let go of your hand and grabbed a pastry. 

    "Do not worry uncle Bilbo," Kíli spoke up. "We'll have a great time with Frodo, won't we brother?" He lifted Frodo up to set him on a chair. "Fíli?"

    You ventured a glance at the older prince and found his distracted gaze lingering on you. You think you might see a flush creeping up his cheeks (you really couldn't be sure underneath his beard), but you certainly feel a little heat rising to your face.

    "Yes!" he blurts out. "The tea  _is_ getting cold." he finishes lamely. At that you see uncle and Thorin exchange a slightly confused look with Bilbo and Dwalin rolling his eyes as he bit into his pinwheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Preparations

    The next few weeks went by in a blur of preparations. Even before you had spoken with Uncle Bilbo he knew your minds were already made up.

 _"I can always come back. I_ _f it ever feels like Frodo and I need the Shire, we can return."_

    You certainly  _could_ return but, all those stories had filled both of your heads full of wonder and longing for adventure (not to mention those other plans you've dwelled upon and thought lost, that not many knew about). Uncle always spoke so animatedly about the Quest and his companions, be it good or bad, everything seemed grander and ever so inviting. Even after facing trolls, elves, a  _dragon._ You had been waiting for the day when King Thorin would come to the rolling hills of the Shire looking for his heart. Because their story only began with the Quest. All those letters (and you _knew_ there were bound to be some that uncle kept to himself) had been an ongoing promise.  _Hobbits living in a mountain_ , you smiled to yourself.  _This would be very interesting indeed_.

                                                                                                       * * *

    You decided to get the lemonade and take a break from spring's unusual heat. It was a nice morning but it had gotten a little warmer now that it was closer to second breakfast. Frodo was busy helping the princes tend to the ponies after running around playing with Samwise. The latter had preferred to sit as close as he dared to Mister Dwalin and observe the dwarf sharpen his axes. You had been content to sit in the garden to read for a while. The fact that you were still on the same page because your gaze strayed towards a certain blonde dwarf more often than you cared to admit was neither here nor there. As you got the tray ready you heard uncle Bilbo calling for you.

    "I'm in the kitchen, uncle." you smiled, sneaking a glance out the window. You noticed that Frodo was now sitting on one of the ponies with Kíli helping him to stay on but Fíli had dissapeared. You frowned but your train of thought was interrupted.

    "Thorin and I will be back from Bree by supper, hopefully earlier if everything goes as expected." He came through the door, his royal shadow coming right behind. "I gather Mrs. Gamgee will stop by pretty soon to check on Samwise and bring the picnic she promised the lads. Let her know if you need anything."

    "As always, let Dawlin know if my nephews get out of hand." Thorin interjected, a mixture of seriousness and amusement on his face, no doubt because of your confused expression. "I'm sure they'll behave, but none the less."

    "Well, we're off then." said uncle as they turned to leave. As they went out the kitchen door they almost tripped over a quiet Fíli who, apparently, had been lingering just outside the doorway.

    "Oi, uncle!" he uttered in surprise, hopping out of the way. He straightened when he saw you looking at him with an amused smirk.

    "Fíli" Thorin began, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "What in Mahal's name are you doing _hiding_ there?"

    "Sorry, uncle." Fíli supplied in a reserved voice. "I wasn't hiding, just..." he added in an even lower tone. 

    "Probably wanted to sneak something to eat" piped in uncle Bilbo in a hurried voice. "And you dwarves complained about  _my_ eating habits." he continued in an exaggerated manner. You turned to put the cups on the tray. "Off we go. And," he wagged a finger at Fíli and winked. "Behave." Dragging Thorin behind him.

    Out of the corner of your eye you saw Fíli walk in, lingering hesitantly in front of the fireplace.

    "So, a snack? I thought it was Master Dwalin who liked to sneak into uncle's kitchen." You gave him an amused smile, stepping closer to the fireplace. He froze as you reached over his shoulder for the hidden cookie jar. Pulling  back you handed him the jar. The heat radiating from his body held you in place for a little longer than necessary. "Help yourself," taking a step back when he finally realized you were still holding it out for him. "Mister Dwalin thinks they're all gone."

    "Um," he cleared his throat distractedly. Taking a deep breath he tried to continue. "Right. Thank you." Another pause. "So, uncle Bilbo has spoken to you about the Quest..." It wasn't a question, not really. You hummed in agreement as you went to the opposite side of the table. He was still lingering by the fireplace. "Does he speak about the night we came looking for him?" He took a step towards the table, still holding the cookie jar.

    "Constantly," you supplied in mock exasperation. "He enjoys complaining about the havoc brought by you lot to his 'respectable' Bag End." You leaned in with knowing smirk. "Especially the incident involving a certain dwarf prince and Great aunt Bella's precious china."

    He raised his free hand in surrender. "We cleaned up our mess," he finished in a slightly defensive tone and an impossibly dimpled smile.

    "On my part, I do remember that was the night I met two very confused and lost dwarves looking for a Mister Boggins," you mused.

    "Yes, well," he began rubbing the back of his neck. "In my defense, it  _was_ Kíli."

    "I don't remember you ever correcting him one way or another. I'm pretty sure you did not remember the name either." you said with an amused chuckle.

    The sound of Dwalin clearing his throat startled both of you. "Mrs. Gamgee is on'er way and she comes bearin' food," he growled at Fíli. "Stop yer skirt chasin' and make yerself useful." Your face suddenly felt a bit warm as Fíli turned on his heel without a word. Dwalin took the cookie jar from his hand as he went rushing out the door. Peaking inside the jar he smiled. "No point in lettin' these go to waste," reaching for a cookie and taking a bite, not worrying himself about the crumbs all over his beard. You picked up the tray and gave him a polite smile.

    "Mind you, Mister Dwalin, uncle Bilbo is a force to be reckoned with if he finds his kitchen floor full of crumbs." Making your way to the door you turned as he was taking a bite of a second cookie. "He knows how to use that letter opener now," you added with a knowing wink. He just rolled his eyes at you, a hint of a smile on his face.  

                                                                                                          * * *

 

    The journey to Erebor was only a week away. It would be a great new beginning for all three of you and you wondered, not for the first time, how you and your brother would be received. You smiled, looking around the table. It felt good seeing uncle well and truly smile. As you went to fill your plate with more greens (which the dwarves did not avoid as much as they once used to), Fíli and Kíli started laughing at how Frodo tried to sneak a drink of Mister Dwalin's ale, spilling it in the process, and now was scrambling up Kíli's side.

    "Com'ere, you little..." was all he could say as he almost fell off his chair.

    Fíli raised his eyes to you and held your gaze for a moment raising his mug, a warm smile now playing on his lips. You returned the smile with ease. At that moment you decided you honestly did not care much how well the rest of the kingdom would receive your arrival in the Mountain. How uncle Bilbo had managed the presence of mind to pack a bag before running after this lot was beyond comprehension. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first few chapters are all PG but later on I'll try my hand at a wee bit of smut... fingers crossed. Thanks for reading :-)


	4. New acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter leads to some unexpected assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have taken creative liberty in the geography of the Shire for the sake of the story. Drogo and Prim lived in Buckland which is waaaaaay on the other side of Hobbiton and the Brandywine to work for me. I do apologize in advance. Thank you so much to all who have read, kudos, commented, etc. it is always great to see. Enjoy :-)

_The day of the unexpected party..._

It was another quiet day in the Shire. You helped father tend the garden while your rambunctious little brother helped mother in the kitchen. Afterwards you decided to go have a picnic down by The Water to get some quiet time to read the newest book you had borrowed from uncle Bilbo. The Green Lady only knew how chaotic it was most days, what with Frodo and all of your cousins in tow. 

    "I'm heading out for a walk!" you called from the door. Before you knew it a small army of fauntlings was running out the door laughing and screaming. You'd probably be on the ground if you hadn't been holding on to the frame.

    "No problem, sweetheart," came father's breathless reply as he made his way outside, trying to keep up with the rowdy bunch. Mother appeared a little after, looking amused.

    "Have a wonderful time, dear" pausing to kiss your forehead before following after the lot, out and around the smial. You smiled, closing the door behind you.  _Yes_ , you thought, _a walk far away from here was a brilliant idea._

                                                                                                           * * * 

     You woke up with a start and realized that the short nap after your meal had lasted a little too long. Gathering the basket, blanket and book you decided it was best to move your feet a little faster than usual in case anybody got worried. You certainly were no fauntling, being well into your tweens, nevertheless it was better not to worry your parents if it was avoidable. They knew how you could loose track of time. The sun was setting and your stomach gave an unamused growl. As you came to the road you noticed two dwarves looking at the signs, bickering with one another.

    "... but Tharkûn said it was _le_ _ft_ at the fork." you caught the last bit as you approached to head home. It had been the taller one who had his back towards you. The shorter one noticed you and said something to his companion that you didn't quite catch. The former turned and grinned, nodding eagerly.  _Smile politely and be on your way_ , you tried to tell yourself. Alas, curiosity and all that.

    "Good evening, miss," They said in unison, startling you a little.

    "Good evening, sirs," making a mental note of how much younger these dwarves looked compared to the other few you had seen at the market and such. "Are you in need of assistance?" you began tentatively looking from one to the other. _The taller one barely has a beard_ , you notice. "I couldn't help but overhear you might be somewhat lost?" The shorter one had light hair, braids in his mustache and warm blue eyes. _Not that those were relevant observations to the conversation at hand_ , your mind supplied. _And dimples, those might be relevant, right?_  

    "Ah, is it that obvious" and he flashed those dimples once again. "Fíli," he continued.

    "And Kíli" piped in the dark haired one.

    "At your service." They said in unison as the bowed low. Apparently it was a regular occurrence.

    "Sage Baggins at yours, I suppose," you managed to say.   

    "Do you know a Mister Boggins?" Kíli said animately.

    "Boggins?" you said incredulously.

    "We are on our way to a gathering but I am afraid we have forgotten the particulars in the way of directions." Fíli said with an apologetic smile as he struggled to not physically restrain his energetic companion. You couldn't help but reciprocate it. You had seen a few dwarves along the market and been present as your parents traded some wares with some of them but never had actually spoken to one. Not that you were actually talking at the moment. More like sharing a comfortable silence with Fíli if Kíli's impatient _not so subtle_  throat clearing was any indication.

    "Mr. Boggins?" Kíli said expectantly.

    "Um, who?" you replied. 

    "We are looking for the home of one Mr. Bilbo Boggins?" Kíli repeated.

    "Oh, well I do know a Bilbo _Baggins_ who lives on Bagshot Row, up that way." you explained as you pointed them in the correct direction. Just then you noticed someone coming down the opposite road. 

    "Sage, dear. There you are!" called your father rushing towards you.

    "Father," you smiled guiltily. "I was on my way, lost track of time. No need to worry."

    "Oh... sweetheart," he said standing next to you catching his breath, unknowingly leaning on Kíli's shoulder with one hand. The dwarf looked halfway between amused and worried.

    "Um, father," you began when he straightened up."This is Mister Kíli and Mister Fíli, they have traveled form...?" You looked expectantly at them, realizing you did not have that information.

    "The Blue Mountains," Fíli piped in with a quick nod.

    "Oh," he said, taking notice of the two dwarves. "My apologies, sirs. Drogo Baggins," he continued with a small nod, taking a step back. "I was distracted what with my  _daughter_ making us worry... hold on," he narrowed his eyes at them. "What business brings you here at such a late hour?" moving slightly in front of you.

    "We are on our way to Mr. Boggin's..." Kíli explained.

    "Baggins." you interjected. "They are on their way to Uncle Bilbo's, papa." you explained. "They were not sure which path to take." 

    "Of course," he said in mild exasperation. "What is my cousin planning this time?" he asked to no one in particular as he chuckled to himself. Both dwarves tensed up slightly at that.

    "None of our concern, father. He is very particular with his affairs. I'm sure he would let us know if there was any need for it," you interjected patting your father's shoulder reassuringly. You linked your arm with your father's. "Shall we show them the way to Bag Shot Row? I'm sure they can find Uncle's home from there." 

    Drogo looked between you and Fíli, not missing the smile you exchanged with the blonde dwarf.

    "May I help with your basket, miss Sage?" He said softly, offering his hand. Before you could answer father took the basket in his free hand with a faint huff and made to turn. You heard a muffled laugh that was cut short by an audible 'Hmpf'. You resisted turning around, not that you had any choice with father practically dragging you up the road.

    "Do try and keep up Master Dwarves," he said over his shoulder with a barely concealed scoff.

    After pointing your new acquaintances on the right path, brothers as it turns out, the walk home seemed eternal. It was made even longer by the silence between father and you. Once home though, you couldn't wait to tell mum about your afternoon.

 

    The next morning while working in the garden with mum, you saw the group of dwarves walk by. Kíli casually elbowed Fíli when they passed by and noticed you. 

    "Good morning, Miss Baggins," he said, flashing those dimples along with a smile and a quick nod. Kíli came right behind him, not wasting the opportunity to give Fíli a little shove and you a cheeky wink.

    "Good morning, Master Fíli," you replied, wiping your cheek and smiling. " _Master_  Kíli," you added, amused.

    "You have a little..." Fíli motioned toward his cheek. You barely had time to register what he was saying when the conversation was interrupted.

    "Fíli! Kíli!" came the harsh voice of a stern looking dwarf with silver-streaked raven hair. They stiffened and gave a quick glance at the aforementioned dwarf. Kíli bowed and signaled his brother to hurry and follow, whispering something in their language.

    "I'm afraid my uncle is in a rush," he explained. "It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Baggins. Perhaps our paths will cross once again," the last part came out as a whisper, his eyes distant.

    "I would look forward to our next meeting, then," you acknowledged even as your smile faltered a little. He gave you a sad smile, turning to your mother.

    "Ma'am," and with one quick bow he ran to catch up with the group.

 

    A short while later, as you made your way inside for second breakfast, you saw Uncle Bilbo waiving a long piece of parchment excitedly in the air as he ran in the direction of the dwarves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life finally gave me a chance to post this after more than a week! Hopefully the next chapter will be up before next weekend, fingers crossed ;-)


	5. Everyday struggles (of a pining hobbit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Enjoy!

_Three years after moving to the Lonely Mountain..._

 

    "Good work," Balin said, putting the scroll on the shelf with the rest of your work. "As always, a very  _unique_ interpretation." 

 _Ah, there it was_ , you thought as he gave you a knowing smile.

    "I have been learning from the best," you supplied, trying to deflect and ignore the obvious implications. It was a moot point as you noticed Ori barely stiffle a chuckle next to you. "I am making a _conscious effort_ ," you tried to explain under a sigh. "Besides, it is not an official transcript. As my teachers you get to scrutinize my work to point out any mistakes ('More like frustrating distractions' you heard Ori say under his breath)so it can measure up to your high standards." It was a poor excuse but you were not going to let them get under your skin. As the celebration came closer you had noticed how the once sparse teasing, _especially_ from Kíli, had been getting less so. Not that it was without merit. The fact that Fíli was  _there_ and not on the other side of Arda had been messing with your entire existence. Three years and still, just looking at him from across the room would get you  _extremely_ worked up. The unintentional flirting did not help. Plus the dimples. _Yavanna, f_ _rustrating distraction indeed._

    "You do need to be a little less..." Ori waved his hand in the direction of your scrolls raising a brow.  _Transparent? Obvious? Conspicuous?_ You could go on and on. You sighed and deflated a little.

    "I will  _strive_ to  _limit_ my observations to the actual discussions at council meetings" you conceeded. _Not a specific royal atendee,_ that little voice supplied. _Yes,_ you agreed,  _no need to harp on it._

    Balin placed a gentle hand on your shoulder in a gesture of understanding. Again, it was getting worse and now it was affecting your ability as an unbiased scribe.

    "I am sure everything will be sorted out in due time," he said with a slight glint in his eye, exchanging a look with Ori. You honestly couldn't muster the energy to dwell on that little observation. Ever since you had arrived at Erebor these dwarves had become your extended family (and not just because of Uncle Bilbo's marriage to Thorin). They were very protective of him and, by extension, you and Frodo, and they had accepted you and your brother as if they'd known you all your lives. They were also meddlesome gossips.

    "Just remember that once you have completed your apprenticeship and finished your masterpiece your transcripts will be official records," he continued. "Right now some of the versions of your accounts might be seen as problematic, especially when you have to deal in negotiations with other races." 

_Right. Focus._

"Well, if there is nothing else you need from me I will be off to the kitchens to meet with Bombur." At the quizzical look Ori gave you, you continued. "He sent word after lunch. Apparently Fíli wants to make some changes in decorations for the cake." You explained, instantly regretting it.

    "I am sure it will be such a task," Ori said with mock concern. Balin turned, making his way to his desk, though you did not miss how he rolled his eyes in amusement. The  _nerve_. You always thought Uncle Bilbo was exaggerating about how much these dwarves gossiped.

    "Forget I mentioned anything," gathering your effects and walking to the doors. "Good afternoon to you both," you quipped in the most serious tone you could manage, if only to salvage some of your dignity. Once out in the corridor, you took a steadying breath and headed for the kitchens.

 

                                                                                                          ***

 

    Sigrid was being impossible. 

    "What I would have given to see your face," with an almost sympathetic smile. 

    "Thank you so much for that vote of confidence." You felt miserable enough without this. "Why I thought recounting the cake 'discussion' with you would make it seem less of a wreck is beyond me." You kept walking through the market in Dale, guards in tow, not really paying attention to anything in particular. Bofur and Bifur had taken Frodo, Tilda and Bain to the stables for a while.

    "I had enough cheeky remarks from Bombur about it after they left."

    "I don't understand why you are still so tense around Lady Dís, she's had nothing but good things to say about you," Sigrid pointed out plainly.

    "That does not make me any less  _intimidated_ by her. She is Fíli's _mother_ ," You sighed. "And I think she might be somewhat aware of my growing interest in her eldest son. I highly doubt her approval of me extends to those specific circumstances."

 _Growing interest was stretching it,_ you thought. _Almost eight years of pining... and you made fun of uncle Bilbo. Shame._

    Voicing your worries out loud for the first time made you feel even worse. You had considered the outcome under the best (and worst) of conditions plenty of times. The fact that he was the crown prince of a dwarf kingdom had stopped you going along with your initial plans after you first moved to Erebor. Not that you had abandoned them completely.

    "I believe the fact that the King's Consort is a hobbit might help in that respect, not to mention the way he _looks_ at you." She playfully elbowed you at that last part.

    "I have no idea what you are referring to," not even attempting to hide your smile. "Regardless, Uncle Bilbo was part of the quest, he earned his spot in Thorin's Company." Your smile disappeared. "I, on the other hand, am just a tag along who might be in a little over her head."

    "Strictly speaking, you  _are_ a princess," you rolled your eyes pointedly. "Plus she encourages you to work hard on your apprenticeship and masterpiece, which she surely wouldn't do if she didn't think you worthy of those honors within their culture." Sigrid leaned in sporting a hint of a smile, "I also hear hobbits are very much inclined to having a lot of children," amusement coloring her voice, "and rumor has it Lady Dís wants lots of grand babies."

    "Indeed she does," came Kíli's voice from behind. "She only mentions it every other  _hour_." He finished, catching up to both of you, one of his guards walking besides your own.

    "Kíli, how long have you been eavesdropping on us?" you exclaimed, sounding more embarrassed than annoyed.

    "Long enough," he chimed. "I was only trying to catch up with you ladies, it is not eavesdropping if you're out here," motioning to your surroundings.

    "Nevermind," you were not going to get dragged into _that_. "What are you doing here, anyway?" Trying to change the subject.

    "If you must know, I wanted to find a book for Tauriel. We have very few books in Westron in the mountain and I wanted to surprise her when she arrived for the celebration." He explained. "Seeing how Fíli always orders the books he has gotten for you from one of the merchants here I thought I'd give it a try to find something she would be interested in," he finished with a self satisfied grin.

    Of course he had to drag that information into the conversation. There were only a handful of people who knew about those books, mostly Bilbo and Frodo, since they noticed your bookshelf filling up. And Kíli because...  _of course_. Sigrid threw another amused sideways look at you, taking in the new information.

    "But enough about me, I believe I heard something about wee babes? Specifically how hobbits are known for having lots of them and how my mother is very much expecting plenty of grandchildren," he said with a wink.

    "Indeed, prince Kíli," Sigrid joined in.

_Seriously._

    "Well, I have heard from a most reputable source that the crown prince of Erebor is very much inclined to try a more hands on approach. Practice makes perfect," he said, along with some suggestive hand gestures very unbecoming of a prince. "We've had long conversations about it. He seems to have very specific ideas of what he wants his  _partner_ to do to him in bed or... wherever the mood strikes." he added matter of factly. 

    "You discuss these things with each other?"

 _Honestly, is that the first thing Sigrid considered questioning,_ your mouth slightly agape at the actual turn of this conversation.

    "Of course we do, we're brothers," he supplied matter of factly. "I mean, we talk about everything with one another. But that is not important right now. Lately he has been under a lot of pressure now that he'll be turning ninety and sparring does not seem to help ease his mind." He paused, a mildly concerned expression flashing over his face before he continued. "I love my brother but, I've had enough of his late night trysts with himself--"

    At least your hushed gasps were enough to halt Kíli's rambling. You had all stopped walking at some point in the conversation but your thoughts were too far gone supplying images that usually invaded your mind late at night. Alone in your room.  _Not_ in the middle of the marketplace.

    "What?" Kíli's half whine brought you back. When he made to continue you just put your hand up.

    "No," you said seriously.

    He opened his mouth, to protest most likely.

    "Stop." Turning around towards the stables.


	6. Of [not so well kept] secrets and courtships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoy it too.  
> Thanks for reading!

_It's not like the thought has never crossed your mind... a lot,_ you thought as you sat in one of the side rooms in the library, book forgotten in front of you. To be honest your mind wonders into that territory at the most inconvenient times.

_Like council meetings._

    You've had enough basic experience from your early tweens to supply your imagination with plenty of ideas. Specifically to quench a fire that a certain dwarf had sparked inside you years before.

 _His ca_ _llused hands roamed under your skirt as he lifted you atop the-_

    "There you are," came the subdued voice of said prince startling you out of your not so innocent thoughts. You felt the heat emanating from his body as he came to sit next to you, straddling the bench, his knee brushing yours under the table. You couldn't hide the ragged breath you took.

    "Are you alright?" he asked concerned, covering your hand with his.

    "Yes," was all you managed to answer as all the air left your lungs at once. 

_Relax._

_He doesn't know what your thinking._

    You shook your head to clear your thoughts. 

_Or what his brother has been rambling about._

    Or so you hoped.

    "You sure?" as you felt the heat stem up your arm, slowly making it's way to your face. Because,  _why not?_

"Um, yes. You just startled me," giving him a smile that probably looked more like a grimace. You moved your hand from under his, with the excuse of closing the book, before it burst into flames.

    "My apologies," he whispered, leaning closer. "I saw you and thought I'd say hello." Straightening up he shrugged, a dusting of pink coloring his cheeks.

_Why is he so impossibly adorable._

    "It's alright, I was just lost in the book."

 _Liar_.

     At least this time you managed a normal smile, even if the ideas Kíli had been supplying at every random moment since your chat at the market kept swirling around in the back of your mind.

    "I hadn't seen you since that day in the kitchens," he said as he started tapping his fingers absentmindedly on the table. "Kíli said he met up with you and Sigrid..." voice trailing off as you inhaled sharply. He massaged the back of his neck nervously. When you cursed under your breath he added, "I guess you might be avoiding me after all," and he made to stand up.

    "What? No!" you blurted out a little louder that was necessary putting a hand on his arm to stop him. The few others in the room grumbled at your outburst. "Not at all," you continued a little quieter, though still too high pitched if Fíli's expression was anything to go by.

   "Sorry," you whispered, making yourself smaller in your seat and removing your hand from his arm. "What I mean is I've been quite busy between working on transcripts with Balin, your cake with Bombur, your birthday gift and..." you had to stop before you blurted out anything about the other things invading your thoughts.

     _I'm going to_ strangle _Kíli,_ you thought shaking your head. Before you could continue you felt Fíli's hand on yours once again, forgetting whatever else you were bound to say.

    "I don't want you to to be overwhelmed on account of me," your hand twitched and he realized were his hand had landed and quickly withdrew it. "Um, there's no need for you get me anything for my birthday," he finished, looking down at the offending hand.

    "So you haven't liked any of my previous birthday gifts?" you interrupted, a tinge of hurt in your voice.

    "No!" he exclaimed, waiving both hands in front of him. "I mean _yes_ , I do like them." he corrected in a hushed voice. "The hood is amazingly detailed with all those hidden pockets and the leather sheath is my favorite.." He proudly rolled up his right sleeve, revealing the latter.

    You smiled at seeing your handy work, made possible with the help of Bofur and Dori, who had let you work in his shop and had supplied you with ideas. Not to mention the necessary measurements of the prince both times.

    "I'm glad then," as your fingers braved tracing over the ivy vines etched on the dark leather, lingering a second longer than necessary. Lost in thought you missed the surprised but fond look Fíli gave you. What you _did not_ miss was the way his forearm stiffened at your lingering touch. Clearing your throat you quickly withdrew your hand setting it on the book in front of you once again.

     "I don't mind doing all of this, I just had a free day yesterday and decided to spend it in Dale." You kept your eyes on your hands in case they decided to roam about on their own again. "Frodo had been pestering me to take him to visit Tilda so I asked Bofur and Bifur to accompany us." 

    "And Kíli" Fíli muttered under his breath.

    "Ah, yes.  _Kíli._ He came of his own accord, eventually finding us walking along the market and tagging along," an audible sigh punctuating your clear annoyance in the matter. "But he was an extremely unhelpful nuisance whom I decided to leave out of the official account for everyone's sake," leaning in you added, "just in case he didn't make it back."  At that the crown prince smiled, his face close. You had to restrain yourself from kissing those impossible dimples.

    A very audible grunt broke your reverie, echoing through the quiet room making the handful of occupants grumble and shush the newcomer. The Captain of the Guard made his way to your table in two quick steps. From the look on the prince's face you could tell he already knew who was standing behind him.

    "Good afternoon, Mister Dwalin," you chimed amused. He nodded in acknowledgement, never taking his eyes off his intended target.

    " _Prince Fíli"_ came the gruff sound of his voice and Fíli visibly shrunk in his seat. " _Are you aware that you are late for your sparring session?"_ he finished through clenched teeth.

    You heard a quiet snickering from the doorway.

 _Kíli can be so irritating,_ you thought flashing him an unamused glare. He winked.

_Seriously._

    "My apologies," was Fíli's subdued reply and he quickly stood up (brushing your leg in the process) and made his way out, not before flashing a mischievous smile and a wink your way.

    " _Miss_   _Sage_ ," another short nod, an eye roll and he was gone.

    You looked down and rested your forehead on top of the book.It was clear that your mind was done concentrating on treaties and negotiation techniques. Sighing you decided to find out how your commissioned gift was fairing since the celebration was less than a week away.

 

                                                                                                                                    * * *

 

    After a quick lunch with Frodo, Bombur's wife and their dwarflings you managed to track down Thorin to Dís' sitting room. Bilbo and Balin were also there, a rare sight given that most days were spent in some meeting or another. As the guard held the door letting you in Dís appeared from another door carrying some papers.

    "Good afternoon," you say, bowing slightly. They all nodded.

    "Hello, Sage. You seemed less anxious today" she said with a smile that reminded you way too much of Kíli, handing Uncle Bilbo some papers that he quickly tucked away also smiling up.

    "Would you like to join us?"

    "Um, no thank you uncle." _Be quick._

    "Is everything alright Sage?" he asked.

    "Yes uncle Bilbo. Um, I was just wondering if I could have a word about my commission with Master Thorin," your voice trailing off.

    "Ah, yes." he said with a small smile, giving Uncle Bilbo a quick glance. You ignored how Balin and Dís exchanged looks too. 

    "I did not mean to interrupt but seeing that..." you ceased your rambling as Thorin stood up and made his way to you.

    "It has been a busy time for all," and he offered his arm. You linked your arm with his with a little hesitation. "Let's walk to the Royal Gardens so we can discuss it, away from prying eyes and ears." he leaned in for that last part.

    "We will see you both at dinner then," Dís said as you walked out, still wearing that wide grin that reminded you of  _both_ her sons when they were up to something.

    

    You walked in a somewhat comfortable silence, if not for that tiny voice at the back of your head.

_This could be good or very, very bad._

    You had been a little hesitant when you approached the _King_  with your design idea almost a year ago. He had agreed almost immediately, no questions asked. You had considered going to some of the other smithies in the mountain, they were expert craftsmen after all, but you wanted it to be done by someone who would put great personal care into the task, not just because it was their craft.

    The space deemed as the Royal Gardens, a surprise Thorin had worked on for Bilbo before he had arrived, was only a short walk down the corridor. Walking in you cleared your throat nervously.

    "Your Uncle really loves this garden." he mused with a far away look in his eyes, guiding you to one of the benches near the fountain.

    "He really loves  _you,_ " you replied with a smile. "It was only because of his sense of responsibility for us that..." but he didn't let you finish.

    "I could have come for him a lot earlier than than I did," he took your hand, unlinking his and motioning for you to take a seat, joining you once you were settled.

    "I worked for the better part of two years preparing it as my final courting gift for him. I struggled plenty. I'm afraid there were a lot of casualties until I decided to get outside help and actually have something grow or, at least, not die." he chuckled, shaking his head. "Bilbo has done it justice, thank Mahal." It was strange to see Thorin like this instead of the stoic leader persona he had to project for the sake of his people. It was a testament of how far he'd come to let his guard down just a little. Especially with someone like her.

    "I believe it would be accurate to say you are more familiar with dwarven culture now that you have lived among us for some time," and the businesslike tone was back. "And I am certain you are aware of most of the gifts I sent to Bilbo on many occasions with my letters." You nodded still lost on the sudden change. He raised a brow with a sideways glance.

    Thorin was a dwarf of few words and not known to dally around a subject.  _Why is he bringing this up now? I only wanted to know if the gift was ready._ Something clicked in your head and he must have noticed the change in your expression.  _Gifts sent with his letters. Final courting gift. Oh... Ugh._

    "He was always happy to receive anything coming from here," you said quietly trying to cover up your realization.

_Gods, please. Don't let him..._

    "Those were all courting gifts that I never had the courage to call as such."

_Nope, this is happening._

    "That is, until I, well Dís convinced me to come to the Shire and, of course, Fíli insisted on coming with her blessing." Oh.  _Oh_. 

    He kept his gaze on the fountain in front of you even though you knew he was still studying your expression. This was  _not_ what you wanted to talk about. Not with  _Thorin_. 

_Especially not with Thorin._

    "I had Ori research flower meanings so that I could assemble a respectable array of plants that would convey my intentions _and_ feelings for him seeing that it is very much part of your culture," he paused and you braced yourself for what would come. "Specifically in your courting customs."

    It was official.  _King Thorin had figured out the meaning behind the engraving on your design._

"The knives are a perfect match to that arm sheath he obsesses over."

 The heat was starting to creep up your neck and not in a good way.

    "As well as the cloak you embroidered for him the year before." he continued. How he could say it so casually and still convey such a powerful delivery was a true gift.

    "Though the addition of the small ruby studded tulip is certainly an intriguing development."

    Another quirked eyebrow sideway glance.

 _Honestly, why won't the mountain open up and swallow me right now?_  

    You just kept your eyes on your now fidgeting hands.

    "It took me years to come to terms about my feelings about your uncle. We Durin's are not well known for picking up on the obvious.  _Especially_ the males in our line." He chuckled.

_A joke?_

Wait. 

_What?_

_"_ Lady Dís," you muttered under your breath, burring your face in your hands with a small groan.

    "Well, yes, but Bilbo was the one to call our attention to it." 

_Of course._

    "He'd had an inkling when we first arrived in the Shire. It wasn't on purpose, he had assumed we all knew _something_." He shrugged, you gave a very audible sigh. "Peace. It is not our place to reveal your intentions. Although Kíli seems pretty set on playing matchmaker."

    "Yeah..." you grumbled a little louder.

    "We have no objections over your intentions to court my eldest nephew if you so choose to actually make him privy of such." He paused, and you saw him mulling over his next words. "He is the Crown Prince of Erebor, heir to the throne. I have no doubt you would be an asset to the kingdom when that time comes. You are an asset to our kingdom now. But, even now that I am wed to your uncle some people in the kingdom might try to make your relationship harder than it has to be." He tipped your chin up to meet his eyes. "Now that he is turning ninety the nobles will start pushing for a betrothal if only to continue the line."

    You took a steadying breath.

    "I will never understand how love works and I do not wish to rush you into anything you are not ready for but, it seems to me that you are of one mind..." and he smiled. "Come, let's fetch your gift. Bilbo thought it might be a good idea for me to speak to you, if only to put some of your unspoken worries at ease." He shook his head, standing up to offer his arm once again. "I believe I might have done more harm than good with our conversation."

    You stood and linked your arm with his.

    "It has certainly put things in perspective," offering him a sad smile. He nodded leading you out, your mind and heart racing at the decisions that had to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivy = Eternity, fidelity, strong affectionate attachment, such as wedded love and friendship
> 
> Red Tulip= Declaration of love


	7. Of baking and braiding

 

    Working on the cake for two days straight helped you focus on what your next step would be. It also gave you an excuse to hide. You were having a hard time  _not_ thinking about Thorin's words. Talking to Fíli just made you nervous and not in a giddy, butterflies-in-my-stomach kind of way. Nervous in a "I'm-going-to-hyperventilate-because-this-casual-flirting-is-turning-into-a-very-serious-comitment-involving-a-whole-kingdom's-future" kind of way.

 _Breathe_. 

    The throwing knives had turned out perfect. Thorin had outdone himself with your design. 

 _No pressure indeed_.

    You had been carrying the small leather satchel that held the knives with you ever since Thorin had handed them to you. Feeling their weight was a constant reminder of the seriousness of your decision. Sending him those sunflower seeds all those years ago had seemed like just a simple and nice thing to do. But only because you never actually thought you would see him again. You  _knew_ he was a prince even if he very pointedly avoided mentioning it in any of the many letters you wrote to each other over the years.

 _Y_ _ou never told him about living with Uncle Bilbo and knowing the stories during and after the quest all those years either_ , a little voice at the back of your head supplied.

    You groaned.

    "Alrigh' there, lass?" Bombur's voice startled you. "Well look at that," he continued after Bifur, who had come in right behind him with a bag of flour, said something in Khuzdul.

    "I've to agree with my cousin, the sunflowers seem like an interesting addition to the cake. You've done'em beautifully." He paused in front of the tray of sugar flowers. "Why the prince requested them so close to the celebration is beyond me."

    Bifur interjected once again.

    "Indeed they might. Compliment the Durin sigil, that is," he added with a wink when he saw your confused expression. Bifur just smirked.

    "Don't you lot have anything better to do?" you said in mock exasperation, not really hiding your smile.

    "I've no idea what you're referrin'to, lassie." He gave you a pat on the back and went through to the kitchen, a whistling Bifur trailing behind.

 

    Even picking up your dress that afternoon was made out as a big deal. It should have tipped you off that there might be something going on but your thoughts were too focused on other things that it never crossed your mind.

    "Plannin' on havin' a good time t'morrow night, are we lass?" Nori sat in the corner playing with one of his knives as you waited for Dori, a smirk on his face.

    "No more than anybody else I suppose," you tried for casual but it came out a little too strained for your liking. Dori came back holding out your dress for you to check.

    "Oh, I wager'll be more than that," he came forward resting both elbows on his knees, annoying little smirk still in place.

    "With'a dress like that ye'll sure catch  _somebody's_ eye, lassie" Bofur chimed in, coming out from the back room and putting his arm around Nori's shoulders, big grin plastered on his face.

    "Let the poor lass be," Dori interjected before you could respond with more than a sigh. "Just because you two feel the need to flaunt yourselves around doesn't mean everyone else likes to make every single detail public." He set the wrapping down.

    "A wonderful job as always, Master Dori," you said, ignoring the sneers coming from the pair. "Thank you," you added quietly handing him the dress so he could wrap it up properly.

    "Aw, ye're no fun at'all!" Nori clapped back with a chuckle.

    "I apologize for your lack of entertainment," you bowed your head low, feigning concern. You took the package Dori offered as Nori went back to playing with his knife, Bofur planting a kiss on his cheek and disappearing to the back once again. You couldn't help but smile fondly shaking your head and taking your leave.

 

                                                                                                                               * * *

 

    The market had been buzzing more than usual in anticipation for the party. Decorations were going up all around the main corridors of the Kingdom making the usually dim halls brighter. 

 _Turning ninety_ was _a very important milestone in dwarven culture,_  you mused. _And if you're the heir to one Thorin II Oakenshield after the retaking of the Lonely Mountain, the celebration will be grand indeed._

Realization washed over you once again as you set the wrapped dress down on the armchair in the empty sitting room of the Royal apartments.

 _The crown prince. You want to_ court _the future King of Erebor?_

    You had more in common with your uncle than you thought. Not that that's a bad thing. Not at all.

    Before you could dwell on more thoughts of the golden prince your stomach gave a hearty growl reminding you it was almost time for afternoon tea. Since everyone else was busy with something or other you decided to make a quick trip to the kitchens and get something for yourself. A sudden knock on the door made you stop mid step, a confused frown on your brow.

    "Miss Sage, Lady Dís is here for afternoon tea," came Dargan's voice from his post outside the door. Your voice caught in your throat.

_Lady Dís?_

An involuntary groan left your throat.

    "Miss Sage?" the guard repeated.

    "Thank you Master Dargan," you said opening the door. "Good afternoon, Lady Dís," smiling, you inclined your head and moved so she could come in. She was holding a covered basket and behind her you noticed Kíli was carrying a tray with the tea. "Kíli?" He flashed you a wide grin as he made his way in after his mother.

    "Hello, Sage," she said giving you a half hug before setting the basket on the large table opposite the door. "My son was just helping me bring the tea over." She turned to Kíli as he was setting the tray next to the basket. "Go find your brother and make sure to pick up your attire for tomorrow. Master Dori has been expecting you both since yesterday."

    Kíli pouted, ready to protest. A raise of her brow made him swallow whatever he intended to say.

    "Yes, mother." he muttered in apparent disappointment.

    "See you at dinner, sweetheart." With that he turned and sulked out the door leaving you alone with Dís.

    Coming over to the table to get things ready you saw her eyeing the package on the armchair.

    "Oh, is this your dress for tomorrow?" she said in an uncharacteristically excited voice.

    "Yes," setting the spoons next to the cups still trying to figure out this surprise visit. "I just came back from Master Dori's."

    "Well, I guess it's a good thing the boys are not so keen on trying out their clothes. If you'd been there when they arrived I might not have had the opportunity for a little quiet time with you." She gave you a quick wink. You mentally rolled your eyes along with a non comital hum.

_This is going to be interesting._

    Busying yourself with the tea once again you tried to sort out your thoughts. You were so focused on getting things ready you jumped slightly when she put a hand on your shoulder.

    "Relax, dear," she chuckled. "May I see it? The dress."

    "Um-of course," finishing up with the tray. When you turned to take it to the small coffee table you saw she had draped your dress over the armchair.

    "It's lovely. Not surprised to see it's green, Fíli never fails to mention the fact that it's your favorite color at random moments throughout the day." A roll of her eyes. "It does make the blue and silver accents stand out."

    "Thank you," you managed to say as you both settled down for tea, you on the couch and Dís on the other armchair.

    She sighed.

    "Speaking of Fíli, I can't believe my sweet boy is turning ninety already," she cooed. You inclined your head slightly not really knowing how to react. In all the time you have been in the mountain Lady Dís has never been the type to coo. At anything.

 _Even_ Thorin _is afraid of her._

    You scoffed at the thought and Dís narrowed her eyes over the rim of her cup. You took a quick gulp of tea to conceal the mishap.

_Will there be no end to these awkward conversations?_

    "It is a great milestone in our culture and as such, a more formal celebration than other birthdays," she took another sip of her tea, still surveying you with narrowed eyes. It was unnerving.

    "Indeed," you said trying to convey as much respectful understanding in that simple word as you could. Another gulp of tea for you. She put her cup down.

    "Sage... I- I know that normally you wear your hair in loose curls as is customary for Hobbits, save for your family braids," Her whole demeanor changed in an instant, she actually looked somewhat sheepish. At that moment you really couldn't hide the confussion that settled in your features.

    "I've never had a daughter and you _are_ my niece, strictly speaking," another pause. "Um... Kíli has been practicing so he can braid his brother's hair for the celebration and you know how _he_  hardly combs or braids _his_  hair and that means they will not need me to do it for them..." she kept talking but you weren't really listening. 

_Why is she telling me this? The Line of Durin is not known to dally around with words._

"... so if you would indulge an old dwarrowdam and you don't feel I am overstepping my boundaries asking to braid your hair for tomorrow it would make me so happy. I know it might seem like an unusual request but seeing as things might be changing..." her voice drifted off as your cup stopped halfway to your mouth.

_What?_

   "Sage?" you saw her half smile at you she shook your knee, bringing you back. You blinked.

   "Braid my hair? What do you mean things might be changing?" you set your cup down.

_What is going on?_

    "Oh nothing, dear! I was just rambling on," and that smile her sons had inherited was back. "Would you do me the honor of braiding your hair?"

    "Um... I-I don't see any harm in that, I guess?" Whatever you had been expecting out of this visit  _this_ had not been it.

    "Then it's settled," she said excitedly picking up a biscuit from the basket. You smiled, still somewhat baffled.

     _I guess it is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunflower= adoration, loyalty, longevity and happiness


	8. Of food, ale, music... and good company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been editing this chapter for too long even though I've had it written for weeks. I'm not 100% convinced but it gets the job done for what's coming next.  
> Enjoy!

    Waiting outside the Grand Hall behind the rest of the members of the royal family was very intimidating. You had only done it once, for uncle Bilbo and Thorin's wedding (because, thankfully, you did not have to be part of it during the Durin's Day and Reclaiming of the Mountain yearly celebrations). At that moment you became  _Lady_ Sage Baggins of the Shire along with Frodo. This time your little brother was acting as one half of Lady Dís' escorts, Kíli being the other.

 _I will never get used to these royal protocols,_ you sighed.

    "Are you all right?" came Fíli's voice, giving your hand a little squeeze.

    "Um, yeah... I mean--" you cleared your throat slightly. "Yes," smiling up at him.

    "Don't worry, it's just formalities and tradition. Pretty soon we'll be having fun between ale, food, music," he smiled brightly before adding close to your ear "not to mention good company." You felt the familiar heat creep up your cheeks.

    Having Fíli ask you to escort him in, seeing  _he_ was the guest of honor, had been a surprise, albeit a very pleasant one. He had taken you off to the side before dinner yesterday.

 

 

_"I hear you'll let mum plait your hair for tomorrow."_

_"After a painfully awkward explaination and several gulps of tea later, yes, I did." You said, smiling and shaking your head at the recent memory._

_"Well, awkwardness and tea aside, I am glad you decided to indulge her. With two rowdy sons she doesn't get to enjoy too much company on which to impart her female wisdom." he shrugged. "Thank you," then added in a hush tone, "I might have been the one to suggest it."_

_You gave him a '_ so you're the one responsible for my interesting afternoon tea session' _glare._

 _"Wait," he put up his hands defensively. "Before you say anything,_ she _was the one who suggested I ask you to escort me in tomorrow night."_

_Your rebutal died in your throat._

_"So, would you do me the honor of escorting me into my ninetieth birthday celebration tomorrow night?"_

And how in all of Arda were you supposed to say no to those Valar forsaken dimples?

_"Don't worry about tomorrow. Kíli and I will be there too. Mother doesn't completely trust him, no matter how much he says he's practiced," he added with a wink._

 

    "Thank you for the knives, they are amazing. I love them," he whispered and kissed your cheek. Before you had an oportunity to react the doors to the Grand Hall opened, music filling the air around you. Fíli gave you an encouraging smile and held your arm a little closer to him. You just took a shaky breath and walked in.

 

 

    Everybody was having a nice time as far as you could tell. You had done admirably during the presentation (which meant you had not tripped or fallen and you had managed to keep an acceptable smile through the whole walk), although you would have skipped the whole thing.

_And have Fíli all to yourself._

    You shook your head and your eyes found the guest of honor. At the moment the crown prince was balancing yet another ale while trying to dodge a group of nobles bidding for his attention. Kíli was trailing behind making a poor attempt at aiding his brother. It was amusing to watch. You'd had one dance with Fíli early in the night seeing that he had to make the rounds and be polite to his guests. After that you'd had other members of the company take you to the dance floor, mostly Nori, Bofur, Bifur and Kíli (when Tauriel was dragged away by the Thranduil's son for something or other) as well as uncle Bilbo and Thorin. Even a couple of nobles had asked you for a dance, no doubt to get in the King's good graces. Frodo had been dancing with Tilda along with a group of young dwarves. You were now content to sit and observe the festivities as the night wound down. Your mind strayed to your gift and what he had said.

_I just have to find a way to explain my intentions._

    When you decide what those intentions actually were.

    Your gaze found the princes once again. This time Kíli caught your eye. Fíli seemed to be looking for something, keenly ignoring a dwarrowdam who had him by the arm. Kíli said something in his brothers ear and pointed in your direction. Fíli smiled, politely reclaiming his arm from the dwarrodam's grasp letting Kíli steer him in the direction of your table.

    "I do hope you're enjoying the festivities, fair lady," Kíli said when they were within earshot. You rolled your eyes at his slightly drunken state. "You look enchanting," he continued, bowing and almost spilling his drink. Fíli flashed you those darn dimples along with a cheeky smile.

    "Indeed she does, brother mine but, you best keep your eyes on your elf maiden. Who knows what that Mirkwood princeling has been telling her about dwarves." He took a sip of his mug without breaking eye contact with you.

    "Having fun, _are we?_ " you smiled back, pointedly ignoring the borderline lewd gestures Kíli was making behind his brother ignoring the comment about the Mirkwood prince.

    "I was led to believe hobbits loved a good party, is this not to your standards?" Fíli raised his mug to emphasize the fact that there was a party around you. "I did see you dancing a while ago, are you _not_ enjoying yourself? _"_ He set his ale down and leaned casually on the table, eyebrows raised. Noticing how Kíli was now dancing and waiving at the party guests you couldn't suppress a chuckle.

    "It _is_ and I _am_ ," you replied with a warm smile. "I just wanted to sit for a while," you leaned in closer and added, "The nobles are wearing on me."

    "Now  _that_ we can agree on," he said, slapping his knee. "My apologies for my long absence," you shook your head slightly, still smiling.

    "We wouldn't want to disappoint." Kíli chimed in with a grin.

    "Not at all, prince Kíli," you said, taking a sip of your wine.

    "Not to worry," Fíli began as he sat down straddling the bench, his body a lot closer than you expected, reminding you of that brief chat in the library. "Remember, this is the party for everyone to enjoy, the private party starts in a short while," he finished in a low rumble, leaning even closer. You took another gulp of wine trying to ignore his chest now in permanent contact with your arm, heat spreading up from said spot.

    "Shhhh, it's a secret, " Kíli said popping up on your other side keeping you from leaning away from his brother.

_Not that you wanted to._

    "Wait! She already  _knows._ But not that it's especially for her, because you need her there!" he proclaimed, as if that made perfect sense, winking at his brother. "Right, Fee?"

    "Kee, you have to slow down or you won't make it," Fíli chuckled, straightening up but not breaking contact with you. You took a deep breath as you felt the vibrations from his chest travel down your arm, and that familiar heat coiling in your lower abdomen...

_More. Wine. Now._

    "By the way, great job on the cake. The sunflowers looked-- whoooa," he exclaimed as you took a big gulp of wine. "Kíli might not be the only one who needs to take it slow. Are you alright?" his hand covering yours and lowering your cup. You nodded.

     At that moment Sigrid and Gimli joined the table interrupting any other thoughts you might be inclined to dwell on, or actually talk. At all.

    "How are preparations coming along for later?" Gimli asked a smiling Kíli.

    "Everything is in order, Master Gimli," the younger prince answered in a serious tone.

    "And where is Tauriel?" asked Sigrid, taking a seat opposite you and quirking an eyebrow at you. "My Da will not agree to let me attend if she is not there, or _you_ for that matter," she continued, glaring at you.

    "Do not worry Princess Sigrid," Kíli carried on in his mock seriousness, "Lady Tauriel is seeing to the elf prince. We should probably expect  _him_ there too since he'll most likely want to keep an eye on her so he can have something to report back to his father," he finished, scrunching up his nose in annoyance.

    "Good then, I will have time to speak with him of certain  _misgivings_ he has been spouting about our kin," Gimli said with a huff. "That princeling has everything backwards!"

    "Do not worry cousin," Fíli interjected with a wide grin. "I'm sure my brother here will not complain if you keep him busy and well away from his elf maiden."

    "I do apologize," Sigrid cut in, smirking at you, "seeing that you are comfortable in your current accommodations but, we do need to go speak to my father. Let's go find Tauriel, I'm sure you would like to speak to your uncles as well." She stood and came around to take your hand, dragging you through the thinning crowd.

    

    After tracking down the elf in question you headed to the royal table where King Thorin, uncle Bilbo, Lady Dís and King Bard were conversing. You took a deep breath. The thought of spending some extra time with Fíli was incentive enough to gather your courage. Though, you had to admit, you still felt like a fauntling asking for sweets before supper.


	9. ... good company indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I've dragged it on quite a bit and we can't live off of fluff alone... ; )
> 
> Enjoy some Valentine's Day smut!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have taken yet more creative liberties with the fact that premarital sex is not necessarily frowned upon in dwarven culture (I've always thought sexual exploration was a given in hobbit culture) moreover since I've avoided the whole soulmate/One trope. This is my first time writing actual explicit smut so, hopefully it's worth it ;-)
> 
> As always, thank you for all the support.

    Nori was all too accommodating. He had procured one of the private conference halls hidden along the Royal wing so the crown prince could have his little private birthday gathering. There was plenty of ale and wine for a small army. Nori, along with Bofur no doubt, had been busy. Apparently the younger Durins had not had their fill during the earlier celebration.

    You had spoken to uncle Bilbo about your future whereabouts, Sigrid and Tauriel in tow. It wasn't, strictly speaking, _asking_ permission (you were of age, after all) but it still felt better than having to sneak in to find looks of disappointment upon you from the King and Consort at the wee hours of morn. When you had mentioned your intentions (you made sure to keep your eyes on uncle Bilbo and ignore Thorin and Dís' amused glances) he had casually rolled his eyes with a smile.

_"Ah, to be young..." Bilbo mused, leaning a little closer to Thorin and waving you off._

On that note you retreated. You need not dwell on those matters...

 

    It was a small group consisting of a handful of close friends and relatives of the crown prince ( _and Legolas_ ). How Gimli had escaped his father's watchful eyes was a complete mystery (though his mother might have had a hand in that). Ori was there most likely because Nori and Bofur were also there with the excuse of keeping an eye on things.

 _Not sure how that's going since they're only paying attention to the ale and each other,_ you thought with a smile.

    Sigrid was standing next to Ori listening to an animated Gimli explain the importance of some dwarvish custom to the elven prince. She had been graciously granted permission after Lady Dís  _and_ Uncle Bilbo had assured her father that Tauriel and yourself would make sure she got back in one piece. Kíli and the aforementioned Silvan Elf were in a far corner ignoring everyone (though Legolas was not ignoring _them_ ). The handful of other guests were gathered sparingly, enjoying the ale and wine. You smiled into your cup as Fíli's arm slid around your waist. It was unclear if the heat spreading through your body was because of too much wine or just Fíli's proximity ( _most likely a combination of both... and the possibilities going through your mind)._

    " _So_ , you _are_ having fun then," Fíli said close to your ear, slightly startling you. He drained the rest of his ale, barely able to put the mug on the table. "You know, " he continued, voice rough, "you still _owe_ me a _proper_ birthday dance." He took your cup, drank what was left and tried to set it next to his mug, completely missing the table this time. 

    "There is no music," you said dismissively as he guided you with his hand on the small of your back to an empty spot in the room.

    "No need for it, I have the perfect tune in my head," he twirled you once and brought you flush against his chest, arm firm around your waist. "Just follow my lead," he said in your ear.

    Before you could react he started sawing slowly from side to side, humming in your ear, that Valar forsaken mustache grazing your neck. You held on tight to his shoulders trying (and failing) to relax as Fíli's hands roamed up and down your back. Finally closing your eyes you tried to ignore the familiar sensation creeping up the lower half of your body. The vibrations flowed through you as his lips and the accursed mustache that haunted your dreams ghosted over your lips, then your cheek until finally making their way to your other ear.

    "I do not wish to share this moment with anyone else," he whispered brushing the _all too sensitive_ pointy tip of your ear. You vaguely came to your senses only to realize the prince was guiding you away. Fíli kept a firm grip on you while moving sluggishly towards the doors, coaxing your lips to part in a clumsy kiss. All of a sudden you felt the night's worth of ale invade your senses. Noy even that was enough to deter you from your current task.

    With a little difficulty you managed to open the door and go through without coming up for air. He turned you both around, blindly shutting the door with one hand, leaving behind some amused sounds from inside. You pushed him towards the opposite wall, finding no resistance on his part, your heavy breaths echoing down the empty hallway. 

    "Fí- Fíli..." came your breathless moan while the golden prince that had plagued your thoughts for so long tried to distract you by finding your collarbone with his warm lips, smooth beard and cold mustache beads. " _Fíli_ ," you said a little louder, pushing yourself away to get his attention.

    "I'm a little  _busy_ at the moment,  _miss_ ," he smirked , flashing those dimples and pulling you closer. You put both hands on his chest and your mind went blank for a second.

_Focus._

    "We have to think about this," you managed to say in between kisses. Your heart was racing.

    "You're right," raising a stern finger. "We..." he wiggled his finger pointing between both of you, "cannot... do _this..._ out here," waving his hand motioning to your bodies and then the hallway, still sounding a little breathless. He brought you close once again. "My chambers would be more appropriate," he  _purred_ into your ear sending another jolt of pleasure down your spine.

    You shivered feeling his hot breath on your sensitive ear. Suddenly you were being kissed hungrily while half walking, half staggering in the direction of Fíli's rooms. Hands kept roaming each other's bodies in a desperate attempt to get  _closer_. You tried your best to quiet the noises unwillingly spilling from your lips. Without warning, you bumped into something that was most definitely  _not stone_. There was a clearing of throats. You both sobered up at once (as much as either of you were able under the circumstances) and found yourselves under the gaze of the two guards stationed at the entrance of Fíli and Kíli's shared apartment.

    "Your highness," both guards say in unison with a nod as you inched your way behind the blonde prince.

    "Ragar. Dalvir," came Fíli's reply accompanied with a nod to each guard and a gentle squeeze to your hand for reassurance. "We are back for the night. I do hope you both had an enjoyable time at the celebration earlier." You would never guess how drunk the prince really was by the way he spoke though the slightly lopsided grin might give it away.

    "Indeed, prince Fíli" answered one of the guards.

    "Lady Sage," added the other. 

    With that they opened the double doors to let you in, bowing as you went through the archway and closing the doors behind you. You had never been inside his chambers. Eyes roaming over the receiving room, you noticed a hallway across from the lit fireplace that most likely led to the bedroom. You felt Fíli's eyes on you as he came around to face you.

    "Shall we?" Without waiting for your answer he picked you up your legs wrapping around his waist of their own accord. Your mouths crashed into each other's and before you knew it you were on his bed bringing him on top of you.

    " _Too. Much. Fabric_ ," he managed to to say between kissing down your neck and collarbone.

    "Indeed," you gasped and began undoing your bodice in an effort to rid yourself of all that came between you and skin on skin contact with the prince. He was doing the same on his part. Making quick work of all your clothing you both dived right into each other, hungrier than before. Fumbling to find the right balance between your bodies you suddenly feel his hand between your legs. You gasp in surprise.

    "Warm, wet and  _so inviting_ ," he growls as he leaves little bites on your neck, gently gliding a finger inside. You hold your breath when he starts moving his finger, your mind catching up with reality.

_This is really happening._

The thought hit you like a stone wall and you felt the air leave your lungs all at once. You realize Fíli's hand is no longer between your legs, his gaze on you, full of concern.

    "Was that not...?" voice barley audible.

    Closing your eyes and taking a deep breath you decide there is no turning back. You smile and wink. His concerned expression turns to mild surprise when you reach for his erection with one hand and put the other between your legs. Moving both hands in tandem you notice his eyes widen just so before closing, Fíli losing himself for a moment at the turn of events. After a short while of this he moves on you, kissing and sucking on your breasts eagerly.

    "I want to be inside you..." his rough whisper bringing you back. You are more than ready to oblige. Laying down on your back you slowly guide him in, feeling yourself widen as he fills you to the brim. You can't help the throaty moan that escapes your lips and that is the only encouragement he needs to start moving. You struggle to find a rhythm, still trying to get a feel for each other. But your fervor spurs both of you on until it clicks. His movements become bolder, more in control and you lift your hips ever so slightly to _just feel more._ Knuckles white as you cling to his arms feeling those battle hardened muscles underneath. The breathless moans that come from both of you echo around the room, their only company being the shadows created by the dimming fireplace. Lost in the moment you hardly notice when Fíli actually finds his voice.

    "You will... yes... will you... me," a senseless rambling you hear from a distance even though your bodies are close enough to be one. He keeps thrusting into you crashing his lips hard against yours.

    Distracted as you were, he flips both of you over in one uncoordinated movement making you gasp once again. Now you're straddling him as he utters a desperate "Ride me..." in your ear. You hardly have time to register his words when he squeezes your hips with his rough hands, bringing you ever closer.

    "Ride. Me. Hard," he growls a little louder. " _Please..._ " and falls down on the bed.

    Another squeeze, more insistent, and you start grinding your hips. Hard. This draws a choked moan out of him, not sure if it's more out of pleasure or surprise. He digs his blunt fingers deeper into your skin, arching his back in an effort to go deeper, never breaking eye contact with you.

    "I...  _Fíli_..." you try to articulate the sensations going through your body, trying to find your words,  _any_ words. But everything comes out in a jumble of incoherent sounds for the exception of his name. Another silent cry and you feel yourself getting closer.

    " _Yes... yes_..." he answers everytime you repeat his name, feeling you tightening around him. " _Mahal_ " he chokes out. "Don't. Stop." He tries desperately to buck his hips upward. "Please, Gods...  _please..."_.

    You are lingering on the edge and, judging by Fíli's quicker, more erratic thrusts, he's close too.

    "I'm... ugh-" was all you managed to say. Between ragged breaths and unintelligible moans of pleasure you feel yourself go over, mind blank. Fíli keeps his frantic movements, gripping your hips with almost unbearable force to keep you in place, until he stiffens and spills inside you.

    "Be my Queen..." the words fall from his lips in a broken whisper as you both ride the last waves of your orgasms. You still, coming back to yourself when the words register and the implications sink in.

 _Did he just..._ your panicked mind supplies.

_No._

_W_ _e're both drunk._

_I need to go._

Easing your hold on his chest you feel his grip on your hips slacken. He pulls you down, wrapping his arms around you as your breathing evens out.

    "That... was..." he begins, still breathless. You silence him with a kiss, feeling his hands softly going up and down your back. He grins against your lips, humming dreamily, reminding you of _how drunk_  he still is. You roll off of him, eyes to the twinkling ceiling. He rolls to his side grin still in place, skimming his fingers lazily from your collarbone to your curvy navel and back up again.

    "Sage...?" his hand stops mid stroke when turn your head slightly but still avoid his eyes.

    You hum distractedly.

    "Will you..." a yawn interrupts him, "stay?" he finishes hesitantly. He tries to suppress another yawn.

    Your conflicting thoughts must have shown in your expression. You tried giving him a reassuring smile but it didn't quite reach your eyes. The reality of what had transpired had sobered you up, leaving you overwhelmed with the possible consequences. You cursed yourself silently, closing your eyes and turning towards the ceiling once more.

    "Fíli, I..." His name sounded so different from just moments ago. The worry that colored your words registered in the prince's face. You took a deep breath, suddenly feeling  _exposed_. "Um, I need to, uh, clean up...?" managing a sheepish smile. It took him a minute to realize you needed him to point out the wash room.

    "Oh, of course!" A silly grin replacing his worried expression after yet another yawn. "Right down that hallway," waving his hand in the general direction of the space behind you.

    "Thank you," quickly going around the bed to gather your things from the floor. As you walked towards the wash room the sound of rustling made you look back. Fíli was already tucked under the covers smiling lazily in your direction, eyes almost shut.

    "Get some rest," you said.

    Once inside the wash room you made quick work of cleaning yourself up and getting dressed. Poking your head out of the corner of the hallway you made sure Fíli was asleep so you could slip out quietly. Ignoring the guards  _and_ your lingering guilt, you made your way to your chambers.

_So much for not sneaking._

 


	10. Of mornings after and awkward conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because after a night of parties, sex with a hot dwarf and a drunken wedding proposal the logical thing for a lass to do is deny, hide and ... bake?  
> And a little talk with uncle Bilbo always helps :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally up! I didn't think I'd make it...  
> I've had multiple versions of this chapter and none of them seem to express the exact idea that I wanted to portray... I decided to go with this one since it was the one my husband liked best, Mahal bless his heart (he probably knows the story better than I do lol).  
> After the events of the last chapter anything would be pretty mellow (IMHO) so please let me know if there is anything that doesn't fit with the flow of the story. I also included a bit of Fíli's POV the morning after (thanks to user JennyLynn) to see if it would help get a clearer picture of what might be motivating his frustration and where I'm going with the story.
> 
> Enough of my ramblings (I feel like drunk!Kíli)... Enjoy!

    A few steps down the hall and a random, albeit  _important_ thought popped into your head.

_Sigrid._

    They had trusted you to get her back to her designated chambers.

_Way to think things through._

    You decided to check the (now empty) conference hall on your way to the King and Consort's apartment (where your rooms were located). There was nothing for it, you'd have to ask one of the guards. Hopefully one of them could help. Turning the corner to the other side of the Royal wing you were surprised to see Tauriel approaching Lady Dis' apartment, the guards stationed at the doors nodding at her arrival. You cursed under your breath when you remembered she was supposed to stay with you for the night. At the sound they all turned in your direction. Tauriel quickly covered her surprise with a curios smile as she walked toward you.

_Dear Yavanna, in the span of a few hours you had lost all sense of responsibility..._

    "Tauriel," you whispered, taking her to the side after nodding to the guards. "Have you seen Sigrid?" Mild desperation coming through your voice.

    "Peace, _m_ _ellon_ ," putting a hand on your shoulder. "I made sure to get her to her to her rooms after she helped me bring Kíli here," motioning to Dis' apartment. At your relieved yet slightly confused look she added, "We didn't think you and prince Fíli would appreciate being interrupted, especially with the way Kíli was rambling on and on about how cute his future dwobbit nieces and nephews would be." She quirked an eyebrow, you blushed. "Lady Dís asked me to come back here and rest after taking Sigrid to the visitor's chambers. She thought it best not to disturb your uncles since," she cleared her throat, "we assumed you would be spending the night with her eldest."

    Your blush intensified at the implications of that last statement.

    "Go to your rooms, I will stay here but will say nothing. It can be sorted out in the morning." she offered in understanding. You hardly contained a scoff. 

_It'll take more than a morning to sort this mess out._

    "Thank you," was all you could reply. She turned and walked towards the guards once again. You hurried down to your own chambers before Lady Dis had a chance to notice you. The next few days were going to be awkward enough.

 

 

* * *

 

    The fire had died out and the light coming in from the window let him know it was sometime after lunch. He had been excused from his royal duties in foresight of his copious indulgence in drink (and good company). Bilbo had made that call. _Smart hobbit_ , he thought.

    As he stretched his naked body his mind caught up with his senses remembering the activities of the night before. On instinct his hand patted the ( _empty?)_ space next to him on the bed. He sat up and groaned as his head gave a nasty throb.

 _I might have overdone it,_ he thought bringing his hand to his temple.

   "Sage?" he said tentatively. Looking expectantly around the bedroom he frowned noticing there was no sign of her ever being in the room (other than the obvious). "Sage?" he said a little louder in case she was in the washroom or the receiving room. Seeing his (and  _only_ his) discarded clothes on the floor he tried to go over what had happened after your breathing had evened out the night before.

 _She went to the washroom and then came back to bed... right? She probably didn't want to wake you up when she had to leave this morning_ , his mind supplied. _Or maybe you just couldn't wake up... you had been too drunk and pleasantly exhausted..._

   Try as he might he honestly couldn't remember anything after she had told him to get some rest, and even that seemed more like a dream. He laid back down, hands on his chest going over every detail of the night. His eyes closed and he tried piecing together the images that came to mind. Smiling he felt himself getting aroused by the memories. Lazily he ran a hand over his mild erection. He had a clear memory of the warm sensations, Sage going over and taking him with her not long after...

_Be my Queen._

    His hand stilled as the words echoed in his head. He cursed.

 _Drunken proposal in bed._  He cursed again.  _How romantic, Fíli,_ he thought shaking his head.

    He had planned it all out. Granted, he had needed a bit of ale to actually work up the courage to voice his intentions but not that much as to take the girl ( _no, woman_ ) he had fallen in love with to bed blurting out life changing, half coherent proposals. To think he could face orcs and goblins and trolls in a heartbeat. A dragon, for Mahal's sake! But, express his feelings straightforward? Apparently not so much. 

 _Way to make this special._ Another curse.

     He had to go and explain. Hopefully she would understand.

     

     After cleaning himself up he headed out with one mind of finding Sage and having a long talk.

    "What's the hurry there, big brother?" Fíli stopped halfway to the door. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts he had completely missed Kíli. Turning he saw his younger brother casually leaning by the fireplace, a guarded look on his face.

    "What happened?" Kíli said, straightening up. Fíli just stood there, avoiding eye contact. "That bad, huh?" he continued at the lack of response. The silence stretched a moment longer until Fíli finally sighed.

    "I... I'm not sure," he finally admitted.

    "Ah," Kíli dragged out the syllable, a knowing look in his eye.

    "What?" Fíli snapped, annoyed and frustrated.

    "Well... Sage was pretty quiet when we passed her in the hall little earlier. Tauriel tried to talk to her for a moment but she just waved her off and hurried off to her rooms." Fíli sighed at the news. "Honestly, brother," Kíli continued in such a serious tone that made Fíli's heart sink at the implications. "You're supposed to be the responsible one. Anyway," and the mischievous tone was back, though somewhat subdued, "now that I've checked on you and know you  _are_ alive I can go back to neglecting my royal responsibilities. I think I will take Tauriel to the archery range for some target practice." He paused in front of his brother. " _This_ was laying on the floor next to the door when I came in." Kíli handed him a small folded piece of parchment. "You need to figure this out, whatever it is and fix it. I must say I'm quite attached to the idea of lots of dwobbit nieces and nephews running around Erebor." He went out the door without another word.

    Fíli stood there for what seemed like an eternity clutching the folded note. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was written on it. Taking a deep breath he unfolded it, blinking at the familiar handwriting.

 

_' I'm sorry_

_S.'_

 

 

 

* * *

 

    The mountain went back to it's normal everyday bustle. The forges were burning, the mines were alive with the sounds of metal against rock. Council meetings droned on as some issues were resolved and others arose. The feeling of guilt mixed with regret at how you had been avoiding the o _liphaunt_ in the mountain weighed heavy on your mind. It had hit you the moment you left his chambers and only gotten stronger. Then there was the note... what in Arda had compelled you to slip that note under his door. 

_Why couldn't you just go and talk with him?_

    These past couple of days had gone by in an agonizing flurry of unavoidable family meals (the few that were possible) and distracted writing sessions amongst snappish advisors and concerned royals (the latter always looking between the unusually withdrawn prince and the distant yet fidgety scribe's apprentice). Although, the worst had to be those awkward hallway encounters full of quiet, apologetic but confused glances. After a couple of these you decided to spend your free time either in the secluded area of the library (with Ori for company, if any at all), in your chambers pouring over the chest full of old letters, sketches, books amongst other gifts collected over the past six years, or in the kitchens baking away (case in point). The fact was that you honestly did not know how to look him in the eye after just leaving like that, let alone explain all these feelings. He was leaving for Dale with Thorin, Ori, Balin and Gloin for the next two days to meet with Bard so that meant you would have a little more time to think of what you needed to say.

    Bombur and Bifur passed by you on their way out. The latter commented something in Khuzdul and you heard Bombur's mirthless chuckle. Turning towards them you frowned expectantly.

    "It appears we have enough pastries for a fortnight," he supplied, eyebrow raised at all the trays lining up the various counters and table.

    "Well.." you said defensively, raising your arms in frustration. Bifur made another comment as he came to hold your hands in his, a soft expression on his face.

    "Indeed, cousin. Sometimes we just need somethin' to do to help clear our 'eads." He nodded and smiled. "Nothin' wrong with 'at, eh lass?" With a wink he turned to leave. Bifur let go of your hands nodding and followed after. "Besides, I'm sure your brother and my young 'uns will take care o' this," he said over his shoulder, eliciting a small chuckle from you.

    None of them knew exactly what had happened (at least you hoped not) but everybody knew something had changed. You decided to clean up and leave the pastries to be enjoyed by any who felt inclined to taste them (Bombur's suggestion would not be far off, probably). When you came back from putting everything away you found Fíli standing on the other side of the counter. He didn't quite meet your eyes and you noticed how he was toying with something in his hand.

    "Fíli, um- I thought you were leaving for Dale," your tone a little more defensive than necessary as you fidgeted with your apron. 

    "Uh, yeah..." he cleared his throat and stood a little straighter. "Yes, yes I am. We leave soon. Um, do you have a moment?" He continued distractedly, looking at the trays. You hesitated, trying to stall and find a way to leave without being downright rude (an understatement if there ever was one). He took your pause as acknowledgment to continue. 

    "Look, Sage I- I wanted to see if we could talk before I left..." He took a deep breath.

    "Actually, Fíli, I was done cleaning up and was on my way out to, um, finish some, uh, overdue paperwork and, you know, I wouldn't want you to be late on my account," you said as he blurted "I just wanted to explain...".

    Hanging your apron without giving him a chance to react or speak once more, you headed to the door.

    "We can talk when you come back. I promise. We'll make some time first thing after your trip," with that you gave him a small smile and walked out, leaving Fíli contemplating the pair of beads in his hand.

 

    In your haste you almost collided with uncle Bilbo who was coming into the hallway to the kitchens.

    "Sage, what the...?" he blurted out as he held onto you to steady himself.

    "Sorry uncle-" you managed without really paying attention until you saw him looking over your shoulder. Turning to follow his gaze you saw Fíli coming out of one of the doors down the hallway.

    "Uncle I- I have to go," and you disappeared down the hall.

 

* * *

 

    A knock on your door made you look up from the sketch in your hand. You had made your way here after basically running from the kitchens. You didn't think you would be avoiding him like this. You  _wanted_ to talk. You wanted to  _be_ with him.

    "Sage," came uncle Bilbo's voice. Another knock. "I know you're in there. It's just me."

    You opened the door as he raised his hand for a third knock. The sketch lay forgotten on the bed. 

    "May I come in?" he asked with a sad smile. You really had to stop hiding and talking to Bilbo (or listening) might help you in your predicament. You nodded and made your way to the opposite side of the room to sit on the bench by the small window. He followed you inside and closed the door. Out of the corner of your eye you noticed how he paused next to your bed on your way to the chair beside your desk. 

    "Very nice sunflower patch," he mused, sitting down on the chair. "A rare sight next to the mountain."

    "Indeed," you sighed.

    "I've- we've all started to worry. It's not like you to be so closed off." When you turn to look at him you see his warm yet knowing smile.

    "It's... complicated," you say in a quiet voice. You try to elaborate but the words won't come out.

    "Well, I will not ask what prompted this sudden change. I gather whatever happened was not necessarily what you had in mind," he paused, "but you cannot avoid him forever."

    "I know," you replied.

    "You know, I hadn't realized you had actually met before the day they came back," he said, a tinge of amusement in his tone. "I always found it interesting that Fíli was so adamant to know all about hobbits during our quest." His smile widened. "Not to say he was the only one, mind you but, he pestered me with all sorts of highly odd questions. At first I thought it was mere curiosity about the differences between our races, Kíli was downright  _rude_ with some of his inquiries," his nose twitched in that very particular way of his. You chuckled knowing how unfiltered Kíli's thought processes could be. "But he relented after a while just like the others. Not Fíli, though. He wanted to know all about our traditions and my extended family. More specifically how I got along with your father. I found it peculiar he should mention him by name. I wanted to ask him about it but it completely went out of my mind since not short after we had the incident with the trolls." He shook his head with a frown.

    "He asked about Papa?" you said quietly, more to yourself than anything.

    "Oh, yes. He was careful not to mention  _your_ name probably, now that I think about it, because once we were relatively safe at Beorn's he began asking about our courting traditions and how well it would be received if a hobbit married out of their race," he scoffed. "At the time I dared to hope he was hinting at my growing interest in Thorin." He sighed. "Of course that is neither here nor there. My point  _is_ that this idea has been going around his head for a  _long_ time... and then there were the letters."

    "Uncle-" but he doesn't let you finish.

    "I mean, you can hardly keep a raven secret, let alone two. And some of the gifts were not that unassuming or small for that matter," he looked pointedly at the wooden chest open on your bed. "Even if you tried to pass them off as things you had commissioned.  _Honestly,_ Sage. I faced a  _dragon_. Give me some credit." That elicited a small chuckle out of you as he huffed indignantly. "Not to mention when  _Mister_ Crown Prince started sending me notes asking about flower meanings."

    " _What?_ " you said a little louder than intended, not able to hide your surprise.

    "Mmhmm," he nodded a little too pleased with the revelation. "Mind you, it was only about the ones you sent during your correspondence. I'm positive he didn't know about anything you gave him here. He never asked and I didn't pry... too much," he winked. "I may have asked Thorin to get involved at some point, and Dís."

    "I gathered as much," referring to his accomplices.

    "You need to stop avoiding the situation. Your mind has been made up for a long time," he pinched his nose between his fingers. "Now I know how frustrated the company felt watching Thorin and myself dance around each other." You sighed.

    "I'm just afraid it might be too late..." your voice small. You pulled your legs up to your chest and  wrapped your arms around them. This was the first time you had said it out loud. That seemed to make your worries real. Uncle Bilbo stood up and made his way to you sitting beside you and putting his arm around your shoulders.

    "I make no promises but, I think it will all turn out all right in the end. Not knowing is worse, in my opinion." He pulled you into a hug and kissed your forehead. "Either way, we are all here to help."

    You stayed resting on him until you heard Frodo come in announcing that he had convinced Dwalin to help him bring tea and  _2 trays_ full of pastries to share. Recognizing the sweets you just smiled and joined them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading, commenting and giving kudos.  
> You guys are awesome!!!!!!


	11. Of sparring and gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not actually being able to post this sooner. Life has been interesting lately buuuuuuut I did it!  
> The fluff ran away from me... enjoy!

    The next day, while getting all the ingredients ready you realized that baking would no longer help as a distraction. The fact that you had eaten so many pastries the day before would be another reason. You went to the library to organize your thoughts and finally wrote down what you wanted to say to him. It had taken all morning and plenty of crumpled up parchments but you had been satisfied with the result. After taking the letter to your room until Fíli returned from Dale you had paced all over the mountain in an attempt at relieving some of the newly pent up anxiety you were feeling. That is why today you had asked Dwalin if you could have one of the smaller training rooms to yourself. He had been surprisingly accommodating. You would try your hand with a sword. More specifically hitting aimlessly at the wooden post that served as a target for younger dwarves with the sword Fíli had made for you. You've had your share of sparring lessons with Fíli and he had always made them fun but his increasing responsibilities had proven difficult for scheduling. Mind you, you  _had_ been privy to  _his_ training sessions with Dwalin (for learning purposes was your excuse when Kíli questioned you after he caught you hiding near the doors one time). As a hobbit you had never been acquainted with the ways of battle but--

_Dear Green Lady, there was something about the way he moved with his twin blades slicing through the air that just..._

   You sighed, resting your arms by your side so you could _will_ that image out of your head before your mind could wonder further. This day was proving longer than the months you waited for his letters. You began hacking away once again at the faceless target going over what you had written. There was no way to forget what had happened or how you felt.

_Not that you wanted to. Ugh..._

It had been so much easier to hint at your feelings through letters and casual flirting in the hallways. Before all this mess.

_He did say he wanted to talk before he left._

    A new wave of frustration brought by all the possibilities _that_ thought stirred made you slash the air harder, landing blow after blow on the wood.

    After who knows how long of hitting the target, catching your breath then starting over again your stomach made itself heard. You'd probably missed second breakfast and now it was closer to luncheon. With one last blow you let your arms fall to your side dragging the sword on the dirt floor. Breathing heavily and wiping your brow you turned to gather your things from the stands and go clean yourself up before going to the kitchens. All thoughts of food, or anything else for that matter, vanished when you saw who was waiting on the stands. You took a deep breath and Fíli's reserved smile faltered for a split second before schooling his face once again though still a bit hesitant. You straighten yourself as much as your tired (and hungry) body permitted. Nevertheless your eyes seemed intent on studying the spot above his left shoulder instead of meeting his gaze.

    "Baking for long hours not exciting enough anymore?" You can hear a mix of his usual amusement and uncertainty his tone. A humorless, self deprecating scoff escapes your lips.

    "How long have you been there?" You tried for casual but it came out strained.

    "Long enough to realize we've probably been having too much fun in the few lessons we've had and not enough actual practice. Your grip, your stance, _pfft_ , your whole form is off. We'll definitely have to do something about that soon." The newfound cheekiness in his voice made you relax just enough to meet his eyes and smirk at him. "Though, by the looks of it that pole didn't stand a chance." That drew a small laugh from you. His smile widened and he stood, giving you space to dictate the direction of the rest of the conversation.

    "I didn't expect you back until tonight," you half whispered, still standing in the middle of the small training room.

    "Well, um, yes _but_ , uh... uncle decided I could come back earlier since it was clear my mind was-- _elsewhere..._ " his voice trailed off, that last part almost an afterthought. He rubbed the back of his neck letting his nerves show. Silence hung between you while you took a moment to try and remember what you had wanted to say, to no avail. 

    "Look Fíli, I--" you decided to improvise.

    "I wanted to apologize--" he blurted out at the same time.

    You both chuckled nervously. He gestured for you to continue.

    "I guess we're both better at this when we put it on paper," you said, shaking your head with a small smile.

    "And halfway across Arda from each other," he added.

    "So it seems," you let out an amused sigh. "Though I prefer being here," not quite meeting his eyes. "Yavanna, is it too early for a drink?" you said under your breath.

    "I believe that's what got me in trouble the first time," he mused, rolling his eyes. At your look of slight confusion he continued. "Can we sit?" You hesitated for a second but decided to make your way to the stands, sword dragging alongside you. He took the sword from you sheathing it as you took a seat. He then sat next to you straddling the bench to face you. You had to mentally restrain yourself from moving closer to him. 

    "I want to apologize for making things more complicated than necessary. I will admit I thought I knew what most of the flowers you sent me meant and I that I had the correct idea about all _this_... at some point," He paused.

    "Yeah, uncle Bilbo mentioned something about that..." you groused.

    "Well..." shaking his head with a somewhat apologetic smile. "I started asking him when you sent me the tomato flower, I mean the red aster. I've become quite proficient in the language of flowers over these past few years," his smile widening proudly. "I asked him about what flowers I could use in turn, but I never told him for who. Though, since you were living with him, he had already figured out my intentions even before I fully understood. _Mahal,_ I sound like uncle Thorin." You both give a short laugh.

    "It seems like selective obliviousness runs in both the Durins and Baggins' when it comes to acknowledging our feelings," you sighed.

    "Indeed," he took a deep breath, apparently trying to gather the nerve to continue. "We went to the Shire and then you were here. Once you were living in the mountain I found that asking uncle Bilbo about it face to face was definitely not as easy. I didn't even know what your last flower meant or the designs on your other gifts for that matter," he sighed. "Anyway, I decided that the night of my birthday I would talk to you and finally get everything clear-- but, instead of being mindful of my alcohol consumption, because I certainly needed at least some ale in my system to have the courage to tell you what I was feeling, I overindulged and ended up way past the line. Without any explanation I let my lowered inhibitions guide my actions," another deep breath. "To top it all off when I finally managed to express anything even remotely close to my actual intentions I did it in an exceptionally thoughtless way, and I-- I drove you away," he finished halfheartedly, eyes focused on his hands resting on his thighs.

    "Now wait, it wasn't all your fault..." you blurted out louder than necessary, still processing all he had said, making him look up. "I mean, I could have said no  _and_  I was pretty drunk myself... probably for the same reason," you continued in a more subdued tone, covering one of his hands with your own. "It was bad judgement on both our parts."

    Your stomach gave a loud growl. He laughed.

    "Sorry," you said, rolling your eyes.

    "No worries," he smiled, putting his other hand on your knee and leaning a little closer. "Now that I know you're not running away from me maybe we can continue our talk later today. I came straight from Dale to find you so I need to get somethings ready, um for, uh, later..." his voice trailing off.

    "I think it's safe to say I need to freshen up a bit after being here all morning," you motioned to the training area.

    "I think this look suits you pretty well..." he raised his hand in a placating manner when you opened your mouth to protest. " _But_ freshening up sounds like a good idea as well. We can meet at the front gates at tea time. I'll get things together and we can have a picnic on the outskirts of the mountain. I know the perfect spot." He winked, smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of your hand. The quick gesture drew a shaky breath from you. The only response you could muster was a nod and a giggle.

_Giggling, really?_

   "Well, my lady," he stood helping you up at the same time. "I will take my leave for now but know that I'll be waiting with bated breath until I see you this afternoon." He kissed your hand again, bowed and left, flashing those impossible dimples all the while. Try as you might you couldn't suppress another absurd giggle.

_Honestly Sage, you've already seen him naked... more like felt but, really?_

    You rolled your eyes, composing yourself enough to gather your things and head to your room.

 

* * *

 

    After a most needed bath you put on your favorite green dress, the one with the yellow embroidery, and tamed your long, unruly curls enough to wear the hair clip Fíli had made for you. You loved wearing it but, because of how hard it was to get your hair to behave sometimes, you only wore it on special occasions. Going over yourself and checking that even the hair on your feet looked presentable, you tucked the letter in your dress pocket (you still wanted to explain why you hadn't stayed that night) and grabbed your cloak, heading out to the kitchens. The anticipation had subdued your stomach's grumbling for a while but now it was back full force. You were a hobbit after all.

    The walk down to the kitchens was pretty uneventful save for a couple of dwarves here and there nodding or exchanging some pleasantry as you passed. Once at your destination, you asked one of the staff for a snack. Plate and cup in hand, you decided to sit down at the counter facing one of the empty work stations. While finishing your first danish Bombur came over to get a basket from the wall, catching your eye.

    "Afternoon, miss Sage," he said with a smirk. "Hadn't seen ya all mornin'."

    "Hello, Mister Bombur," you managed after swallowing the last bit. "I guess I got caught up in an unplanned bout of sparring and completely forgot about food."

    "Mus've been quite the session for you to forget 'bout food, no offense lass," he added.

    "None taken," you replied smiling brightly a little lost in the memory.

    "You _know_ ," he mused, "Prince Fíli came by a while ago and asked if we could pack some things for a picnic he's having later this afternoon. Must be somethin' special for him to come back early from that meeting in Dale. He seemed awfully excited." Bombur leaned on the counter, curious smile on his face. 

    "Oh, I don't know about special... we're just going for tea, that's all," you said, trying not to let your eagerness show too much.

    "Of course," he drawled. Rolling his eyes with a knowing smile he turned and disappeared the same way he came calling out from over his shoulder, "Have fun, lass!"

    You hummed non-committaly and grabbed another danish. Your face was starting to hurt from all the smiling. Nothing could spoil your mood. Not even having Kíli sit his annoying self next to you a few moments later.

    " _Sooooo_ , I ran into my brother a while ago... surprised he was back from Dale this early," quirking a brow and bumping your shoulder, making the danish miss your mouth and hit your cheek instead. You sighed picking up your napkin to wipe the chocolate and cheese from your face.

    " _Really?_ Well, good for him," you said in a tone mostly reserved for fauntlings. "It's nice he was able to come back a little earlier than expected then," you took another bite without sparing him a glance.

    "Oi, come off it! I know something's up. He was practically bouncing on his toes lost in his thoughts, irritating grin plastered on his face." He looked expectantly at you.

    "I don't know what you're talking about," taking a sip from your drink to hide the smile spreading wider on your lips. "He did come to say a quick hello but left to change from his travel clothes," you added looking at him from the corner of your eye.

    " _Fine,_ " he said, annoyed. "Both of you can have your fun and not include  _me_. But just remember if  _I_ hadn't lost those directions to uncle Bilbo's home  _you_ would've never met in the first place." He took the last danish from your plate adding, "I see the hair clip, I know  _something's_ going on." With that he stalked out with an indignant huff.

    You shook your head as he left. Leave it to Kíli to make it all about him. You chuckled and finished the last of your snack. After cleaning up you decided to visit the library and catch up on some reading.

 

* * *

 

    Tea time couldn't come soon enough. Almost at the front gates you saw Fíli waiting with two ponies. His face broke into a wide smile when he spotted you. You took a deep breath and adjusted your cloak absentmindedly as you approached. 

    "You look beautiful," he said stepping closer.

    "Well, after all that dirt from this morning..." you stopped yourself, cursing inwardly. 

_Just take the compliment and relax._

    "Thank you-- you look pretty handsome yourself," noticing he was wearing the cloak you had made for him.

    "I see you managed to wear your hair clip, hopefully without too much hassle," he winked and offered his hand to you. "Are you ready?" You nodded, settling your hand in his so he could guide you to your pony.

 

    You rode in comfortable silence tracing the outskirts of the mountain enjoying the gentle breeze on your face.

    "You know, that year we went to the Shire I didn't have the opportunity to work on our garden," Fíli said, breaking the silence.

    "I'd wondered about that for the longest time but never got the nerve to mention anything. I was looking forward to seeing it with you. You were always so enthusiastic about it."

    "I had good reason to be. After all, it reminded me of you." He smiled, keeping his eyes forward. "And now I have you here."

    "I'm glad to be here," you said happily then frowned slightly. "Somedays I thought it would never happen and we would never have the chance to actually see each other again. Especially after I didn't receive another letter..." your voice trailing off. Even though it had been a while and you were in Erebor, the feeling of disappointment at the memory always lingered. Fíli stopped and you followed suit. You could feel his eyes on you.

    "I never did apologize for that," he breathed out, brushing your cheek with his the back of his fingers. 

    "It's- It's alright..." you started to say, leaning into the touch.

    "But it's not. In my excitement for our trip I completely disregarded the fact that you would be waiting for a response. All I could think about was how I would be able to surprise you," he chuckled dryly. "Yet it was _you_ who surprised  _me_.I'm sorry." You looked at him fondly.

    "It's all in the past. We're here now and that's what matters." You straightened up in the saddle. "Maybe we can work on the garden together since it has been neglected for so long."

    "About that," he started to move gesturing for you to follow, cheeky smile in full display. "There's something I want to show you. I might have taken a page out of uncle Thorin's book ... with a little help from uncle Bilbo."

    Turning behind the group of bushes to follow Fíli, you understood his last statement. In a deep groove along the foot of the mountain the crown prince had managed to grow a familiar array of colorful flowers. _Your_ flowers. Fíli unmounted his pony and came over to help you down. After securing the ponies to a nearby tree he joined you once again, slipping his arm around your waist.

    "We can still work on it together. There are plenty of more flowers I would like to add," he whispered close to your ear in his well known mischievous tone. "What do you think?"

    "It's-It's amazing," you said breathlessly.

    "It'll be our little corner of the Shire here in Erebor," he winked and moved to unload the ponies leaving you to explore.

    You went around the makeshift garden, taking in as much as you could while Fíli finished setting everything up. In your elated haze you had completely forgotten about your explanation for leaving the way you did and avoiding him afterwards. Gripping the letter inside the pocket of your dress you felt his hands on your shoulders.

    "May I?" You nodded so he could remove your cloak. Setting it next to his own on the blanket he waved you over so you could join him.

    "Fíli... this is wonderful. Thank you," you said, taking a seat beside him. You sighed. It was now or never so you took out the paper, ready to get it off your chest. You cleared your throat. "I know we spoke about what happened but I wanted to explain why I left-" he played a hand on your knee, making you pause.

    "It's alright. I do understand. I can't blame you for panicking because of my tactless words..."

    "Well, not necessarily-- I mean, maybe not in the way you might think." You held up your hand to stay his interjection. He obliged without protest, smiling. "Meeting you was such a wonderful surprise and, even though it was brief and in no way enough time to develop any sort of attachment, it still felt...  _different_. When your head is full of all these stories about whimsical romances, exciting adventures and whatnot--" you shake your head incredulously. "My point _is_  the thought of you stayed with me well after you left the Shire and uncle Bilbo returned--and then your letter arrived," a new air of excitement seeped into your your demeanor. "I decided to take a chance even if I knew you'd have no idea what it truly meant, although you actually _did_ know. I just told myself that when we saw each other again , we _talked_ about it so much, I would explain it plainly. And here I am, eight years after the fact and a couple of misunderstandings later, finally scrounging up the courage to express how you make me feel. That last flower I sent you was my way of saying I was- _am_ not so secretly in love with you. Once here I decided to show my intentions through your gifts," you looked in the direction of the cloak, noticing how his hand moved unconsciously to his arm (where you knew the sheath and knives were), vague smile on his face. "The ivy vines represent my strong affectionate attachment hoping it could evolve from friendship to a more _personal_ relationship. The red tulip I added to the knives was my-- my declaration of love," you took a deep breath after all the rambling, closing your eyes. "It is my way of asking to formally court you."

_There. Not even close to what you had prepared but... it was done._

   Opening your eyes when you felt him lifting your hand, the one not gripping the crumpled up letter you never read to him, you saw his sweet, disarming smile (dimples and all) right before he brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to it. The ever present mustache tickling the back of said hand and sending a reassuring tingle down your spine.

    "Well," he began, still holding your hand, rummaging in his pocket with his other hand. "I never imagined I'd be the one receiving the love confession." He gave you that adorable smirk that made your knees weak.  _Thank the Valar you were sitting down._ "I guess I have to think about it, I don't want to rush into anything..." you tried to move your hand away with an indignant huff but he held on to it bringing it close to his chest. Without missing a beat he opened his other hand, revealing two beautifully crafted beads.

    "From the moment we first met my curiosity was peaked in a way I'd never felt before. I badgered uncle Bilbo for information for the better part of our journey," he shook his head. "Yes.  _Amralizi_ , I love you and it would be amazing to have you court me  _but_ only if you do me the honor of wearing my courting braids."

    "In a heartbeat," startled by your enthusiastic hug he fell backward, only catching himself at the last moment.

    "Now that that's settled and we both understand each other clearly, maybe we should have some food. I'm sure Bombur will be none too happy if we waste anything he packed. He even made those little pies from the recipe you sent him that time," he said, mirroring your unabashed grin. "After we eat I could braid your hair..." he said, sounding a little hesitant, still not sure if the previous conversation had happened.

    "Sounds perfect," you responded, pouring the tea. Suddenly a worrying thought sneaked into your mind and you frowned. 

    "Something wrong?" uncertainty seeping into his tone.

    "It just occurred to me I need to learn how to make your courting braids and then there's the beads and..." his warm, calloused hand cupping your cheek made you pause.

    "Breathe,  _lanselê,_ " he said with mirth in his eyes. "Mum mentioned how she wanted to be the one to show you how to braid my hair... if you'd be willing." At your incredulous look he added, "Everyone knew my intentions, I made the beads the week after we came back from the Shire," he had the decency to look slightly sheepish when your eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I know, I know... but all in good time as they say." You both started laughing. After calming down you both tucked in and drank some tea.

    "Do not worry about the beads ' _ibin abnâmulê_ , we'll have time. Just think, spending quality time with my mother will hopefully make you feel more at ease around her," he winked, and you elbowed him softly remembering how awkward you were around her.

    "So she can tell me all those embarrassing stories from your younger years," you said rising an eyebrow and smirking.

    "Well, now-that's not fair... besides, _I_ was perfect," he spluttered.

    "I'm _sure_ you were," you quipped back, shaking your head once again. "I also have to start learning those little phrases you say in Khuzdul."

    "We can work on that," quirking his eyebrow and smiling.

    

    When you finished clearing everything up you sat on the blanket admiring the flowers Fíli had so avidly grown for you. He came around and kneeled in front of you reaching for your hand. He traced your palm and kissed it before placing the beads on it, wrapping his hand around your closed one.

    " _[I promise to be the unwavering stone where we can build our new life together]"_ he whispered, pressing his forehead to your combined hands. Still in awe, you peeked into your hand once he moved his away, observing the intricate details in such a small object. Suddenly you found yourself between two boot clad legs. He deftly unclasped the flower clip letting your hair flow haphazardly about you. The feeling of hesitant fingers gently combing through your curls drew away any lingering thoughts from your mind and a deep sigh, almost a moan, escaped your lips.

    "Does this feel alright?" he whispered, lips and mustache ghosting the shell of your ear. Closing your eyes you just hummed in agreement, lost in the sensation.

    "I've always wondered what your hair would feel like. You can't imagine how many times I've had to stay my hand from reaching out and just run it through my fingers..." he confessed a little louder, still close.

    "That--that might have saved us a lot of trouble," you mused, clearing your throat.

    "Perhaps," he agreed in a rough whisper. He pulled your hair to the side and pressed a kiss to your exposed neck, then another a bit lower, his mustache trailing behind.

    " _Fíli_..." you managed to say, your tone a mix of warning and yearning.

    "I know-" he breathed out, the warmth lingering on your neck.

    He rested his forehead on your shoulder before straightening up. Running his fingers through your hair once again he separated the sections he needed for the first braid. Working leisurely but skillfully he made his way down, doing the same on the other side once the first was secure with the bead.

    "You'll have to wait until we get back to the mountain to appreciate them better," he announced moving closer, pressing his chest to your back and wrapping his arms around you. You leaned back, relishing in the warmth of his embrace.

    "And how long would that be?" you teased, resting your head on his shoulder. 

    "Oh, I don't know..." hugging you a little tighter. "Maybe we'll just stay out here all night," he added in that mischievous tone.

    "Aww, we shouldn't have eaten all the food," you half whined, turning to pout at him. He laughed and shook his head.

    "My hobbit," pressing a kiss to your hair.

    "My dwarf," you responded happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amralizi= I love you
> 
> lanselê= My love
> 
> 'ibin abnâmulê= My beautiful gem  
>  
> 
> **Both beads are made of silver with a sunflower outlined in gold, a tiny emerald in the center and teeny tiny emeralds outlining a leaf on one side and the sigil for the House of Durin carved on the other side. (Emerald= 'Stone of successful love', embodies unity, compassion and unconditional love)


	12. Of new beginnings and 'happy endings'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this is the end but... I've had so much fun I'll probably revisit this AU since it's now taken refuge in a little nook in my heart. Thank you for tagging along, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Here's to all sorts of happy endings!

    When you got back to the mountain that night, Fíli made sure everyone came to have dinner together. Lady Dís, Kíli, and Frodo along with all the members of the Company and their families gathered in the large private banquet hall to hear the good news. There were a couple of 'Finally's' accompanied by pointed eye rolls as well as an amusing exchange of coins. Everyone congratulated both of you while Fíli proudly showed off your courting braids. Uncle Bilbo gave you an 'I told you so' look after a tight hug.

 

    "I knew there had to be something going on," were Kíli's first words when he finally made his way to you after dinner. "I will not mention how neither of you deemed it necessary to inform me even though I was keenly involved in this."

    "Thank the Valar for that," you smirked rolling your eyes.

    "Don't listen to him _ibinê_ ," Fíli came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you, resting his chin on your shoulder. "My brother here is just annoyed with the fact that he's been dragging his feet with his courtship," he half whispered.

    "You're one to talk," Kíli huffed. He was ready to continue his rebuttal but their mother walked over.

    "Does this mean I might get the opportunity to teach you how to braid my eldest son's hair?" she said with that same smile that reminded you of her sons.

    "I would be honored, thank you" you replied easily, feeling Fíli straighten.

    "It's been a long time coming, dear," she gently touched her forehead to yours and then did the same to Fíli. "Things have a way of sorting themselves out," she winked, hooking her arm with Kíli's and dragging him away.

    "Look at that," he whispered amusedly in your ear once Dís and Kíli were out of earshot. "No stuttering or hyperventilating? What have you done with my adorable awkward Sage?" You elbowed him lightly and he turned you around pressing his lips to yours. Suddenly the room filled with loud cheers and some catcalls making you bury your face in his chest to hide your silly grin.

 

 

* * *

 

   Bifur had been especially moved when you showed him your design for Fíli's courting beads and asked him to make them for you. He was more than happy to do it. In fact, he had whispered something in Khuzdul (which turned out to be a blessing, expressing what an honor it was to do this for you when Bofur translated it to you) and embracing you in a gentle hug.

_Who knew the seasoned warrior could be so sentimental._

   Regardless of his duties he had worked swiftly and diligently on the project and finished them in less than a fortnight. You were speechless when you saw them. They were perfect. Not that you had had any doubts on his craftsmanship or commitment. The beads were even better than you thought possible. You couldn't help but hug him excitedly, almost knocking him over in his surprise. Giving him a quick kiss on his bearded cheek and leaving him standing quite baffled in the middle of the corridor, you half skipped half ran all the way to your rooms dodging surprised dwarves here and there.

    Learning the pattern of the four strand round plait had been pretty entertaining, especially with Lady Dís recounting some of Fíli's childhood antics as you practiced. It was a little more complicated since you were only used to three strand simple braids but you were a quick learner. Especially for this. You had practiced at every spare moment to make sure you were ready when Bifur finished the beads.

    Once in your room, you wrote a short note and all but sprinted to the Throne room where Fíli was helping Thorin in open court. You had to slow down since it was a lot more crowded in this lower level. Catching your breath you reached the open double doors with the two guards standing at attention. 

    "Good afternoon Master Andar, Master Niklái," nodding at each guard.

    "Lady Sage," they said in unison, bowing a little lower than necessary. The formalities had gotten progressively worse now that you and the Crown Prince were officially courting. You fought the urge to roll your eyes.

    "Um, I- I know they aren't due for a break for a long while but, uh- is it possible to have this delivered to F- the Prince?" you said with a smile.

    "Of course, your highness," Andar said taking the offered note.

    "No, um-" you sighed at their confused expressions. "Not yet. The title, I mean... well, not ever  _really_. Just Sage or Lady Sage, if you must," smiling reluctantly as the shook their heads, a hint of a smile on their faces.

    "I'll make sure he receives it, my Lady," he nodded. "Congratulations."

    "Thank you," you replied a little louder than intended. Smiling sheepishly you curtsied and turned, going back from were you had come. Finding Kíli was next on the list.

 

 

    You didn't have to search much for him. Even though you didn't know how your request would be received you knew it was something necessary. Honestly, you hadn't actually thought what you would say exactly. He could make such a big deal about the littlest things... not that _this_ was a little thing but, you didn't need Kíli fussing about it.

    He was with Tauriel and Frodo in the archery range. Your brother had mentioned his growing interest in learning the bow a couple of months ago during the Durin's Day festivities.  He was very excited watching the competition and now that he was somewhat taller (by hobbit standards, at least) he felt comfortable handling the weapon. Kíli had jumped at the opportunity to make him one to his size (to the slight disappointment of Bifur and Bofur).

    Lingering by the entryway, you didn't fancy a stray arrow crossing paths with you, you waited until Frodo released his current arrow to approach. Before he could notch another you made your way to them clearing your throat to get their attention.

    "Hey, looks like you're making great progress with your lessons little brother," you nodded towards the target as you ruffled his curls. 

    "Unlike other people who use training as an excuse to ogle their instructors," Kíli whispered as Frodo moved out of your reach.

    "Tauriel is a wonderful teacher," ignoring his comment. "And, um...Kíli is also an exceptional archer, it's great they could both take the time to help you train," you added remembering why you were here. You noticed how Kíli narrowed his eyes suspiciously at your compliment and lack of response to his jab.

    "I need to practice so I can be ready for this year's competition," Frodo replied seriously. "I want to show Til- everyone what I can accomplish," he finished, a hint of a blush creeping up his cheeks.

    "At this rate you'll be more than ready, young Frodo," Tauriel  laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder making him smile proudly.

    "Indeed," Kíli chimed in.

    "Uh, Kíli... could I speak to you for a moment?" you said a little apprehensively. "If Tauriel doesn't mind taking over for a while," smiling at the elf captain.

    "Not at all Sage," she replied. "Come now Frodo, how about we practice using two arrows at once?" His eyes lit up in excitement waving you off.

    " _Aww_ , I wanted to show him that," Kíli half whined following you to the side lines. "This better be important," he continued in mock exasperation.

    "Well, you've always been eager to meddle when it concerns your brother and I," you said matter of factly, peaking his interest. "I had a request,  _if_ you won't make a big deal out of it..." your voice trailed off thinking about why you wanted to ask this and how you'll probably never hear the end of it.

    "I bet I can guess... I did hear my dear brother has been banned from the library after a couple of incidents concerning you and a certain nook in the history section," he said wiggling his eyebrows. "Balin did not sound amused mumbling about decorum and uncontrollable urges, tsk tsk." 

    "Just because you take Tauriel on 'walks' around the mountain-" you caught yourself, seeing how you didn't want to start an argument. "Bifur just brought me these," you said taking the beads out of the small leather pouch. You were slightly surprised at the fond smile that appeared on his face as he looked at them in his hand. "I've been practicing the plait so when the beads were ready I could go ahead and give them to Fíli. Since now they are done and I'm pretty confident in my braiding skills well... you know how the apartment your brother and I will share after we are married is not ready and my current living arrangements are somewhat compromised-" Kíli rolled his eyes, silently urging you to get to the point and stop your ramblings. " _Alright_. Could you maybe spend the night at your mum's so that we can have a quiet place to be. I wanted it to be special and-"

    " _Mahal!_ You're planning on seducing my poor unsuspecting brother," he blurted out, lowering his voice at your horrified expression. "Why in the name of the Valar would you tell me such things?" He whispered in mock outrage, not really hiding his mirth at your predicament.

    "Stop jumping to conclusions," you replied through clenched teeth as he not so quietly snickered. "Besides,  _you're_ the one who loves to overshare  _everything_ ," snatching the beads from his hand and straightening in hopes of salvaging a smudge of your dignity.

    "It's alright  _Lady Sage_ ," he said wrapping an arm around your shoulders. "That gives me an excuse to stay up late with Tauriel since she's staying with mum too... maybe we'll go for one of those 'walks around the mountain' as you say," a wolfish grin appearing on his face.

    "Stop," but there was no bite behind it, especially not with the smile that threatened to split your face in two.

    "Be warned, this will not be forgotten and it can be brought up randomly without retaliation," he said smugly. "I will try to be discrete though we all know that is not one of my many strengths," he said, bowing slightly in acknowledgement of this humble flaw.

    "Can't argue with that," and he actually stuck his tongue out at you looking like a bratty dwarfling.

_All in good fun, I guess._

    "Well that's no fun if you're going to agree," he said a tad reluctantly. "Don't worry, I will inform my mother and make myself scarce so that you and my brother can enjoy some quality time together," he said with a wink.

    "Thank you, even if I will never live this down," you added as you turned to leave.

    "Have fun," he sing-songed behind you as you walked out shaking your head in amusement.

 

 

    Once you knew Kíli would cooperate you went to the kitchens to prep dinner for latter that evening, having some tea and biscuits when your stomach reminded you of the time. Leaving one of the staff to finish and pack the rest of the planned meal, you went to get ready. Halfway to your rooms Andar came into view. He walked over and handed you a familiar piece of parchment.

    "Lady Sage, the prince wanted me to deliver this to you as soon as possible," he nodded, letting a hint of a smile break his stoic stance when he saw your reaction.

    "Thank you, Master Andar," hardly able to suppress your giddiness.

    "Your welcome, my Lady," leaving you to roll your eyes at the ceiling.

    You spared no time opening the note. You sighed reading the familiar handwriting under your original message.

 

' _Meet me at your apartment for a special dinner around seven tonight._

 _Love,_ _S._

 

_Can't wait to have you in my arms, lanselê._

_F. '_

 

Ever since your first visit to the garden you had become very familiar with Fíli's endearments in Khuzdul towards you. That had made you start practicing some endearments of your own with the help of a blushing Ori (not that what you wanted to say was anything indecent, not _really_ ) but had yet to use any. Maybe tonight will be a good time to start.

 

* * *

 

    You made your way to Fíli and Kíli's apartment, basket in hand. You'd decided to wear a simple gray skirt with your burgundy lace up bodice over a white blouse. No sense in making things more complicated than they had to be. Reaching the double doors you greeted Ragar and Dalvir, once again on guard duty for the princes.

_What are the odds._

    "Good evening, Master Ragar, Master Dalvir," nodding at each in turn, innocent smile and all.

    "Good evening, Lady Sage," they responded. Dalvir knocked on one of the doors.

    "The prince is expect-" he was cut off when the door opened and Fíli appeared between the two guards.

    " _My Lady_ ," he drawls, kissing the back of your hand. "Thank you, sirs. Have a good evening." With that he pulled you into the room closing the door behind you. Snaking his arms around your waist he crashed his mouth to yours. Startled you tangle your free hand in his hair pulling him closer, unable to resist the sudden urge for contact. Almost dropping the basket made you come back to your senses, lowering your hand from his golden locks and pushing him away.

    "Fíli..." you say, breathless, hand still on his heaving chest. As he steps back you notice the simple tunic and trousers he wore, bare feet and all. " _Oh_ , no knives or hidden daggers?" You tease, going around him to place the basket on the table.

    " _Hmm_ ," he came up behind you, wrapping himself around you. " I do have a special one  _just for you,_ " he said huskily in your ear, grinding his hips to reiterate his point.

    " _Fíli!_ " You blurted out, squirming away from his grasp, smiling.

    "Aww  _givashel,_ don't be like that," he groused pulling you by your waist once again and  _pouting._

"I'm here to have dinner together and-" you sigh, noticing he had somehow unlaced your bodice halfway already.

    "Of course," he winked, as you finished tying the laces. "That's why my brother  _conveniently_ decided to spend the night elsewhere, correct?"

    "I have no control over what Kíli does," you replied feigning ignorance, thoughts interrupted by his lips trailing kisses down your neck and his hands going lower on your back. You couldn't help the moan that escaped your lips.

    "Listen," trying hard to concentrate. The idea of leaving the beads for later was becoming more tempting with every passing second. " _Listen, khuzd allâkhulê._ " Even though it wasn't perfect it got his attention, first making his eyebrows shoot up in surprise followed by another pout. You had to take a deep breath to restrain yourself from bitting that adorable lower lip. "I'm not going anywhere. Let's have dinner and talk... we'll see where it goes from there." It was your turn to smirk, kissing his cheek.

    "Alright, alright," he said, putting his hands up in surrender his frown quickly turning into a predatory smile. "Dinner first, then we put our mouths to some better uses," his deep voice a low rumble.

_There was no arguing with those dimples._

 

 

     Dinner was a quick affair considering neither of you touched any food, minds seemingly elsewhere. It also did not help that he kept sneaking kisses anywhere he could reach, not that you were complaining. Gathering up the leftovers neatly aside you found yourself being dragged backwards into his arms once again.

    " _So,_ " he whispered, brushing your ear with his adorable mustache making a tingle run down your spine.

    "Here," you turned clearing your throat and placing the little leather pouch in one of his hands before you got distracted. He tipped the contents into his hand with his brow slightly furrowed. His face lit up with a bright smile looking between you and the beads.

    "I hope you like-" he cut you off with a soft press of his lips.

    "These are amazing," he breathed out cupping your cheek with his free hand, bringing his forehead against yours. "I _have_ been acting like a stupid dwarf and here you wanted to give me these. Forgive me," he said taking both of your hands. You chuckled, shaking your head. "Would you braid my hair?"

    "If I must," you replied, rolling your eyes. He started tickling you in retaliation. "Stop- you're going to- _stop-_ drop them," you managed to say in between giggles. He took your hands in his once again and kissed them. Guiding him to one of the armchairs you motioned for him to sit on the floor in front of it as you took a seat behind him.

 

You finished surprisingly quicker than either of you had expected.

   "Not bad, considering I'll have to redo them in the morning-" you mused nonchalantly. At that he turned and pulled you into his lap.

   " _Really?_ I wonder why..." he traced his finger between your collarbone and your cleavage making you shiver in anticipation.

   "Let's go and have a look in the mirror in your room, see if you like them."

   Hopping up from his lap you made your way to his room, untying your bodice and letting it fall on the floor next to the fireplace without looking back. You heard him scramble up to follow. When he got to the room you held up a hand to stop him from just picking you up and throwing you on his bed.

    "Stand right there and  _don't move_."

    He froze halfway across the room, a mirthful questioning look in his eyes. With an extra sway to your hips you walked around him before stoping at arms length in front of him. His breath hitched as your fingertips brushed the skin of his forearms, but not like that first night. As your hands made their way up under his sleeves you felt his muscles tense. He was making a conscious effort not to rush forward, letting you explore. His breath ghosted your lips and- 

_When did he get so close?_

    You rested your forehead against his, taking a shaky breath.

    "This time..." Fíli's voice was a rough whisper and it was just enough for you to close the gap in a desperate kiss.

    It lasted but a moment as you felt his hands untuck your blouse, moving hastily up your back.

    "Wait Fíli, I..." you managed to say, breathing in his intoxicating scent. His hands stilled, the look of confusion you saw on his face made your heart sink. You didn't want to rush it this time. You wanted your hands to memorize every inch of his body, to fill in the gaps in all those images your mind had created since even before that drunken night. When he let his arms fall to his side you instantly longed for the warmth of his touch. He made to move away but you reacted and pressed your hands on his broad chest. He paused, eyes downcast. It was now or never.

    "Fíli, may I- may I undress you?" It came out like a breathless plea, and you were not quite able to meet his surprised gaze. His calloused fingers lightly brushed your chin, guiding it upward. You looked at him with half lidded eyes as he quirked an eyebrow. Taking a step back he extended his arms in an open invitation.

    "Do what you must," he supplied, flashing a one dimpled sideway smirk.

    You took a steadying breath, hands itching to tear off all that fabric. Stepping forward you slid your hands up and across his chest, going around him, hand on his shoulder then barely grazing down his clothed back. You slipped both hands under the front of his tunic brushing over the hair covering his chest. It took a little maneuvering but, the offending fabric finally went up and over his head and arms in a clumsy movement. It was quickly discarded on the floor as your eyes roamed hungrily over his battle hardened back, fingers tracing all the small scars. He was trying hard to stay as still as possible though his breath came in shorter intervals with each touch. You smiled. Going lower, that's when you saw it and your smile faltered. The large scar beneath his left ribcage. You knew the story well though he tried to brush it off as if it had been nothing serious. It had given you nightmares even when you knew he had survived.

_Barely. You'd almost lost him..._

    You kissed the scar, letting your lips linger trying to convey your feelings of concern, wrapping your arms tight around him. Feeling him sigh brought you back to the task at hand. Before you could dwell on anything else you decided to make quick work of the laces on the front of his trousers and smiled when the smallest sound escaped his lips in surprise. Reaching with both hands inside the front hem of the garments you took them off in one determined pull. He kicked them off at the same time you ducked under his arm to face him. Without missing a beat you were trailing kisses down from his collarbone and lingering on the V just above your destination, savoring the little whimpers and moans escaping his lips.

    " _Sage_..." his broken plea in the form of your name made the heat pooling in the bottom of your pelvis rise even further, if that was at all possible. Your hands skimmed down his sides as you kneeled in front of him.

    "Patience, my prince," your tone teasing, looking up at him and holding him in place.

    As an experiment, you swept your tongue over the length of his erection teasing the tip and tasting his pre cum. You felt him shudder slightly under your grip and you repeated the action a couple of more times eliciting those sweet little sounds you loved. He cursed under his breath in his language when you slowly stood up, brushing his erection between your clothed breasts all the way up to his chest. Standing on your toes, your lips were so close his mustache tickled your cheeks and still he did not move. Burrowing both hands in his hair, you pulled him into a bruising kiss. Coming out of his daze he responded by enveloping you in his arms bringing you impossibly closer. You could hardly breathe but neither of you wanted to let go. Finally you broke the kiss and rested your forehead on his chest trying to steady your breathing. Without a word you guided him towards the bed and gently pushed him on to it, stepping back to drink in the sight of your disheveled golden prince. You couldn't help licking your lips at the scene before you, hands on your hips. Whatever images your mind had conjured at any point before now were never as good as this.

    "Teasing is fun," you said matter of factly, pulling your blouse over your head, "but I can think of other things that will feel _so. Much. Better..."_

    There went your skirt and undergarments in another swift pull.

    His eyes narrowed, letting his lustful gaze roam over the details of your pronounced curves as he took himself in hand pumping his erection lazily.

    " _Abnâmulzi_ , just beautiful Sage," practically hissing your name as he moved his hand a little faster.

    "Fíli,  _galthûn_ ," you responded, bitting your bottom lip coyly because,  _by the Valar_ , he looked absolutely delectable. Especially with the surprised look he had on his face by you uttering another phrase in his native tongue.

    Without giving him a chance to recover you reached the bed, straddling him and holding both of his hands above his head with yours, pressing your lips against his and slowly deepening the kiss. He could have overpowered you easily but he was relishing in every little surprise you came up with. You moved from his mouth to his his jawline trailing your lips down until you found one of his nipples. Licking and sucking on it he spurred you on with his hisses and moans, gripping your ass and slowly grinding his erection in the heat between your legs. After working both nipples you decided to move down, kneeling between his legs. He propped himself up on his elbows, leveling you with a heated gaze as you took him in hand an ran your tongue from root to tip making sure to pay special attention to his slit covered in pre cum. His head fell back when you took his full erection into your mouth in one swift move. He was big but you liked nothing better than a challenge. 

    " _S- Sage..._ _ugh! Azra- azralizi"_ he moaned as you worked up and down his length. " _I- I need you..._ " His hands moving fitfully reaching for you.

    Hearing the noises he kept making made the wet heat between your legs throb with the need for contact. Suddenly you were pulled up by two strong arms. Fíli had managed to sit up, setting you between his legs, facing away from him. He pressed his chest and hard cock against your back, one hand playing with your hard nipples while the other was deep between your legs edging you closer to that sweet release you craved.

    " _Mahal..._ " he snarled sliding another finger inside you.

    " _F- Fíli... yes, Gods yes... don't- st....op- yes..."_ came your broken moans between quick breaths.

    His mouth was busy kissing and bitting from your ear to your neck until he decided to dip you sideways, taking one of you nipples between his teeth teasing it with his tongue. Your grip on his shoulder bordered on bruising, becoming more undone with every touch.

    " _I... Fíli- please..."_

    Without pause he laid you on the bed pulling your legs over his shoulders, teasing at your entrance with the tip of his erection. Hearing you whimper he slid easily inside you, sheathing himself to the hilt and rolling his hips for good measure.

    " _You are so warm, hmmm..._ " he breathes out and kisses your knee. He pulls out even slower, leaving the tip inside.

    " _Dear Yavanna... don't- ugh!_ " your words are interrupted by his sudden thrust.

    "We don't have to hurry,  _'i_ _bin anamulê_ ," pulling out slowly once again, repeating the action a couple more times, drawing louder moans out of you.

    In a silent understanding you find a leisurely rhythm, moving slowly but deliberately, carrying on the pleasure. Tonight you had all the time in Arda to explore the sensations inspired by lingering touches unlike that first hasty attempt at physical contact. It was maddening and exhilarating getting pushed to the edge then being pulled back, then doing it all over again.

    He bit your inner thigh as his thrusts somewhat quickened.

    " _Gods..._  " you excalaimed in surprise, arching your back as you fisted the furs on the bed. Fíli hummed as he kissed and licked the same spot making you shiver in turn.

    He lowered your legs, pulling you up. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, your body flush with his you ground you hips trying to find a mutual rhythm in the frantic tug-of-war between getting there and wanting to feel  _more_. Fíli kept whispering fragmented words in Khuzdul encouraging both of you on. Your breathing became even more ragged you dug your nails in his back trying to get your bodies closer. Broken moans were all you could manage as you became undone in his arms. Feeling you tighten around him pulled him over over the edge with you.

    " _Sage- ugh..._ " more of a choked growl than anything else.

    You stayed in each other's fierce embrace long after coming back to yourselves. Finding that your breathing had evened out you rested your foreheads together, a smile playing on your lips. It seemed neither of you were ready to let go though both of your grips slackened.

    " _Amralizi_ , Sage," blue eyes meeting hazel ones in an intense gaze.

    "I love you too, my sweet Fíli," he chuckled at that, rubbing circles on the small of your back.

    "Maybe now we can enjoy that wonderful dinner you made for us," it was your turn to chuckle as your stomach made itself heard.

    "Let's get cleaned up a bit first."

    "Not trying to run away again, are you?" he said with a smirk.

    "Wouldn't dream of it," you said. "It's still early and I have plenty of other things I plan on doing with you after we eat," you whispered nibbling his ear, earning you a firm squeeze of your ass. Getting up form the bed he carried you all the way to the washroom.

_This is something you will definitely have fun getting used to._

 

* * *

 

    Feeling the sun on your face you turned and slid your arm over his waist, pressing yourself against his back. 

_Dear Yavanna he's so warm._

You borrowed closer, sighing contentedly. It had been a long night. Fíli stirred under your touch, a pleased sigh escaping his lips.

    "You're still here  _lanselê,_ " he whispered groggily covering your arm with his, a hint of mirth in his tone.

    "Where else should I be, _my prince_?" smiling and nuzzling his hair.

    "Oh, I don't know..." he stretched lazily turning to lay on his back, pulling you on top of him. "Sneaking off to breakfast perhaps?" Quirking a brow and rubbing the length of your back.

    "Ooh, not a bad idea," resting your chin on your folded hands on top of his chest. " _Although_ I think I fancy a snack _here_  before breakfast."

    Before he could register the full meaning of your words you give him a quick kiss on the chin and duck under the furs in search of his morning hard on. Realizing your intentions, he half chuckles half gasps as you run your tongue over his length. You only hear his breathless moans when you take him fully in your mouth. He pulls off the furs and buries his hands in your hair gently aiding you in your work. A self satisfied smile curls the corner of your lips as you think of your future together.

 

 

* * *

 

   It was a simple Summer wedding on the outskirts of Erebor. That had been your only request since flowers and food were always part of any celebration. Fíli had convinced any nay sayers to accommodate said request.  Everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time. Looking at Fíli's bright smile as he twirled you around the makeshift dance floor you knew it had well been worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I went to town with Khuzdul on this one ;-)  
> *ibinê=my gem  
> *lanselê=my love (of all loves)  
> *givashel=treasure of all treasures  
> *khuzd allâkhulê=my stupid dwarf  
> *abnâmulzi=you are beautiful  
> *galthûn=delicious one  
> *azralizi=I want you  
> *'ibin abnamulê=my beautiful gem  
> *amralizi=I love you  
> -Fíli's beads are made of oak wood with an ivy vine and leaf outlined in teeny tiny emmeralds and an acorn outlined in gold (Bilbo had picked he acorn as his family's symbol for his beads to Thorin... I wonder why ;) )
> 
> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
> Hope to see you soon... thanks for reading, commenting and giving kudos!!!!


End file.
